Prongs
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: Finally New Chap: 9 Up The gang go back in the past, giving a chance for Harry to meet the people he loved an missed for so long. But can he keep his parents together before jealously, darkness or worse...HE can rip them apart? Sorta Slash but Violence
1. Waking Up

A/N: Decided I needed to make a seemly funny story, featuring the one and only Marauders. Will have SLASH from the part of Lucius and plenty of let's save the day sort of crap, including a run in with non other than Voldemort. Should be fun. Read and Review....  
  
Updated June 27th: I am redoing this chapter a bit, mainly because of the errors and typos. It will pretty much be the same, only with a few things added. Anyway, sorry it took so long and I hope you like!  
  
Summery:  
  
Harry and gang (meaning Hermione and Ron) go back into the past so Harry can see what his parents were like. On a trip that Fred and George would have died to gone on, will Sirius and Harry be able to make sure that his parents come and stay together? Or will jealously, darkness...or even HARRY...break them apart?  
  
Warning for SLASH, Violence, and Humor.  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter I: Waking Up  
  
"Where ever I go, what ever I do, When ever my heart is running out for you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Lily Evans hissed to the laughing face of one her friends, Sirius Black, who sang as the same song (as long as she could remember) whenever he and the guy of her affections (which happened to be his best friend) were near her.  
  
Lily Evans, a stunning beautiful girl from his same house, the same year, was perfect. Flowing red hair that rivaled that of Auther Weasley (another friend of hers) with hypnotizing emerald eyes that could light up the darkest of rooms. Her skin was pale, soft, her lips full and rosy.  
  
And yet, although she was positive she had looks that most girls envied and the frame that most guys at Hogwarts longed to be near, it seemed that HE didn't even notice her at all.  
  
And she could see why.  
  
The boy had to be the most popular boy Hogwarts: Everyone loved to be near him, he was so friendly, having a radiance that was drawing almost. He was very gifted with his studies, as much so as his infamous enemy, Serverus Snape, an equally gifted but less than charming boy from Slytherin. They were both tied for becoming Head Boy for the next year, both being prefects just as she was.  
  
He had amazingly untidy raven hair which to her, made him irresistibly adorable, his glasses black framed but thin, his brown eyes that looked like Hershey's kisses shining brightly at all he spoke to, intimidating to those whom hated him. He was tall and muscular like the equally handsome Sirius Black... who had long black hair, just as untidy in the bangs of it, but placed in a very loose ponytail.  
  
James was almost always in smiles or laughing...and always in trouble as well. The boy had more detentions along with Sirius then she cared to count, the teachers having trouble keeping the stern demeanor at times due to some of the more outrageous stunts they pulled. They actually rarely got points taken away form their house...just detentions and dirty glares from the Slytherins.  
  
He was also the best Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which most of his reputation came from, no house ever being able to beat them as long as he was on the field. They had won the Quidditch Cup five years in a row and counting...  
  
He was very handsome...hmm...really handsome...she knew shouldn't think like that...and almost every girl from every house including some from Slytherin, were trying to catch his attention.  
  
Lily sighed. It was almost depressing...but she was determined to catch him...or at LEAST get the charming sixth year to notice her.  
  
"Hmm," she mumbled to herself, thinking hard as she tapped the end of her sugar quill on her lightly. "What do I know about him?"  
  
She sucked on the end of the quill lightly then a thought popping in her head (other then the fact that he was popular and a god) and she began to scribble then all down.  
  
She knew that James went by the nickname of 'Prongs', only called by this by his inner circle.  
  
She thought on this for another second, writing it down...then decided to analyzing all of his close friends, a habit she admitted, she really had to break in such a situation...:  
  
*Sirius Black-  
  
Goes by 'Padfoot' by the Marauders.  
  
Just as bad as James with the practically jokes but has a WAY shorter temper then his fellow Gryffindor, often put into check by the one who many mistaken as his brother. (James) Out of the others, he is defiantly the BEST friend. (Of James...sigh...) They are NEVER apart...  
  
She paused for a moment, staring at her paper. It almost made her wonder...naw. Sirius flirted so much it should be a sentence to Azkaban to even remotely think that he may be gay.  
  
...and Gifted in Dueling.*  
  
'Hmm', she thought as she wrote down the next name.  
  
*Remus Lupin  
  
'Moony', a Ravenclaw but might as well be a Gryffindor, as much as he's in the common room and stays there. Quiet but very intelligent, sweet and handsome as well...(She smirked slightly) Likes the jokes but usually is the peace maker when someone throws a fit over them...but most of the time, he's too busy laughing to finish them with the others.  
  
Gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts*  
  
'And last but not least...'  
  
*Peter Pettigrew  
  
'Wormtail' Sorta quiet. Never really has a lot to do with anything. Just as bad as Sirius and James with the jokes but as...doesn't like getting in trouble. Sorta sweet in an off sort of way. Also a Gryffindor. Gifted in: Making excuses for the group and getting them out of 95% of the trouble they get into.*  
  
"Maybe I should keep this as a reference," she mumbled thoughtfully rereading the paper and studying it again. Yeah...she defiantly needed a better hobby. Sirius would throw a fit of laughter if he ever saw this...but hey, she can have moments of silliness as well.  
  
She was slightly serious most of the times, perfect in all her subjects, calm and collected. Most Slytherins...didn't like this. Mainly because: she was a muggle born and they didn't see to like the idea that a person without 'pure' bloodline doing magic better then them.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you happen to have the notes from-"  
  
She gasped, snapping out of her thoughts and looked up. There he was. James Potter, the beau himself, standing right in front her. Only...he was reading...  
  
She watched in horror as he seemed to read the parchment that rested in front of her, his lips moving silently, forming the words. The information intrigued him so much so that he failed to finish his question. As he finished, he looked up at her, his chocolate eyes shining, a light smile forming on his lips.  
  
She yelped and quickly snatched the paper away, crumbling it up into a tight ball and tossing it blindly over her shoulder, hearing Sirius yell "Hey..." ( It bounced of his head as he was flirting with a giggle-mad Ravenclaw) smiling at him the best she could, inwardly fainting.  
  
'Now HOW embarrassing is this to have the boy you like READ what you thought of him...AND his friends as if they were some sort of animals for The Care of Magic Creatures lesson?'  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Nice research, didn't know that topic was due in a class."  
  
'Okay God, anytime now: You can allow the ground to open up and swallow me whole, blessing humanity with the nonexistence of me and my stupidity...that would be really GOOD right now...' she thought as she just laughed nervously.  
  
"Well...um...I was just...uh..." she couldn't even THINK of a good way to lie herself out of this. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Personally, I think your quite perceptive...only..." he paused and thought for moment, taking his left index finger on his temple.  
  
'I'm a freak?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm the cutest," he winked. "Remember to add that next time, or the paper might be incorrect! Then I'd have to take points..." He sounded like a lecturing teacher.  
  
She laughed. He was being really nice about this, despite the fact she has just made a complete fool of herself...  
  
Alas, another reason to like James Potter...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When had he completely lost his mind?  
  
Dumbledore knew he was known to do rather...odd...things, but this?  
  
He stared at the piece of parchment in his hands again, rereading the words quietly to himself then sighing, took off his half mooned spectacles, placing them lightly on the desk and rubbing his temple gently.  
  
It was his hand writing, the same sloppy signature that he was couldn't be copied...it was too odd for that, so loopy.  
  
Yep...he'd lost it...  
  
He turned to his deputy headmistress none the less, younger then he, for she was in her early 40's, and smiled slightly.  
  
"What do you think Minerva?"  
  
She looked at him, uneasy for a moment, but appeared to be in heavy thought.  
  
"Well Albus...If you're not exactly sure that this is true, then you shouldn't just announce it yet. Wait until these 'visitors' actually arrive to do it. But..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Yes? Speak your mind, it's what your good at," he smirked.  
  
"I understand the situation of the 'visitors' coming. Sad indeed...but what if this is some plot, a ploy set by You-Know-Who?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Tom is clever...but not that clever. It is quite a odd story indeed but I doubt Tom could sign my signature and expect me not to notice obvious flaws, which I would have."  
  
She nodded smiling. She always trusted Dumbledore's judgement, for he was rarely wrong.  
  
Dumbledore nodded then stood.  
  
"Well, I shall await there arrival Minerva. Please watch the Great Hall until I arrive." Then he winked. "After all, with Marauders about, there is no telling what could happen."  
  
She frowned slightly and nodded. All too much did she know the pranks of James and his little bad of 'merry' men.  
  
Dumbledore watched her leave, then sighed. If this was some sort of prank...he could always blame it on stress, right?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So THAT'S what you hit me with?" Sirius roared with laughter. Lily felt her face growing hot and herself slowly sliding under the table as students began to turn to her, staring.  
  
"Sirius! Shut up!"  
  
"And he SAW it?" he laughed harder.  
  
Everyone was looking at them now, Lupin, who sat at the table right behind Sirius, laughing at the conversation he had just overheard silently to himself.  
  
James had not arrived yet and she took this time to tell Sirius and get his advice. But somehow, the advice part wasn't exactly working...  
  
"Come on Paddy!" she pouted. He abruptly stopped laughing, his face turning red. Peter snickered. "Paddy?"  
  
"Shut up," he grumbled bitterly, folding an arm over his chest as the rest of the students that were present in the Great Hall began to snicker as well.  
  
"Then what should I do?"  
  
"Stop calling me 'Paddy', for one thing," he said with a bottom lip sticking out. She smirked at him. "Aww, I'm saw-we paddy," she cooed, hugging him and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He shot her the evil eye but smirked.  
  
"You missed a spot," he replied, placing a finger on his lips and raising his eyebrows suggestively. She hit him on the shoulder and he laughed.  
  
"No but seriously, just get to know him, okay? There is a lot more to James then 'good looks' as you helplessly pointed out in your "Overview of the Marauders"...oh...and stop writing freaky crap like that, cause it was, you gotta admit..scary.  
  
Bat your eyes at him a bit but don't look like a tramp...um...possibly wear leather when you do though...YEAH...leather and your ass would totally-"  
  
He laughed as she smacked him upside the head, frowning. "Sirius!"  
  
"What?" he said innocently, looking at Lupin and Peter questionably. They only hunched in the same innocence.  
  
She shook her head. "Marauders," she sighed.  
  
"Hey Padfoot!"  
  
They all looked up to see James, beaming, coming into the Great Hall, a slight mischievous look in his chocolate eyes. He walked up to them. He turned to Lily who blushed on the spot and his demeanor changed to a smile of gentleness.  
  
"My lady," he bowed deeply sweeping his robes behind him and taking her hand, kissing it. She could feel her face grow hot as eyes stared at them, most of them envious.  
  
"...Hi..." she muttered shyly.  
  
"Oh YEAH!" Sirius called, slapping his head playfully as if he'd forgotten.  
  
"James, this is Lily...a good friend of mine," he pointed out, taking this time to formally introduce the two, winking at her. "Lily Evans, the flower of Gryffindor. We were just discussing your future children and her putting on leather-"  
"Don't start!" she warned, blushing crimson after that last statement, hitting him again on the arm, him highly amused. James laughed as well.  
  
"That sounds nice...leather..." He pretended to think for a moment then proceeded to try to stare at Lily's bottom, her blushing crimson again and quickly turning it from his view.  
  
"Real nice..."  
  
"I give up," she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, walking away, smiling all the while. James had noticed her! She could kiss Sirius...  
  
The four boys looked after her and Sirius sent James a sly smile.  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up," he winked. James stared at him blankly then smiled with a slight tint of crimson in his cheeks.  
  
"You know I would have eventually."  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a very angry Serverus Snape standing in the doorway of the Great Hall and they all broke into high laughter.  
  
The poor boy was...well...bald...to a point. He looked like the boy version of Medusa, venomous green snakes swarming around his head, hissing at everything that came to close to them. His black eyes were livid, his lips curled in a tight sneer of utter disgust.  
  
"Yes?" James called innocently, ignoring Sirius and the other Marauders smirks and of congratulations.  
  
"I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he snarled, storming over to stand in front of the Gryffindor. "AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
"Why Severus Snape!" James called as if he had been insulted. "Are you inferring that I, James Henry Potter, your most BELOVED fiend, would do something like this to YOU??" He pretended to faint and Sirius, giving Snape a 'shame on you' sort of glance caught and fanned him.  
  
"You should be ashamed," Peter frowned. "If anything, he would give you shampoo for that greasy mess you insist is a head of hair, not snakes!"  
  
Lupin snickered.  
  
"Although," James smirked, one eye opening to look at his rival. "If I HAD done it...you MUST admit...it is an vast improvement..."  
Snape pulled out his wand, his eyes staring venomous at James who was still smirking at him, still innocently.  
  
"Oh come now Snappy, no need for violence...not in front of the children!"  
  
"I'll get you..." he trailed off as he prepared to hex him, Sirius growling and whipping out his own wand quickly.  
  
"Mr. Snape?"  
  
They all turned to see the Headmaster enter the Great Hall, all the laughter dying down. He was later than ususal, and seemed to have three cloaked figures standing behind him.  
  
Snape quickly put his wand away, but sent them the evil eye. "Look what he did to my HAIR!"  
  
"Is THAT what you choose to call these days, hair?" Sirius snicked at him.  
  
Ignoring him, Dumbledore walked up closer to Snape, studying the Medusa like hairstyle thoughtfully then shaking his head 'tsking' slightly.  
  
Two of cloaked figures behind him snickered loudly enough to be heard, the third, whom stood in the middle, only shook its head at them.  
  
"James," Dumbledore began, turning his wearily sapphire eyes on the young man.  
  
Respectfully, James stood and nodded. He would never lie to Albus Dumbledore. He had far too much respect for him.  
  
"Sorry sir, just thought he could use a new style so I put it in his shampoo...never thought he'd actually USE it though."  
  
Snape's eyes flared but Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself, something James was happy to see. Dumbledore hadn't really been smiling too much of late since HE had appeared. No one really had...  
  
"Go to the infirmary Serverus The Med-Witch in-training, Poppy Promphy, has something that should cure it in seconds." Nodding, he did as he was told, casting one last dark glare at the Marauders, his cold eyes lingering on James who only waved at him, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"But on a brighter note," Dumbledore announced to all of them, not even attempting to go to the head table. "He have three new additions to Hogwarts. They shall be staying with us for a short time and I wish for all of you to make them feel welcome."  
  
All the attention turned back to the three new figures that stood behind Dumbledore, now appearing to shift nervously. James took his usual seat next to Sirius who responded he was already thinking up something new to pull on Snape.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the trio and nodded.  
  
They turned their heads toward one another then slowly, brought their hands up to the rim of the silk fabric, pulling at it slowly in the opposite direction.  
  
Everyone gasped slightly as they removed their hoods and stared. But James seemed to have his eyes trained on the boy that stood to the far left.  
  
"He looks..." he started breathless.  
  
"...just like..." Remus continued in amazement.  
  
"YOU!" Sirius and Peter exclaimed together.  
  
A/N: Okay, there you go. All corrected and parts and little things added. ::you can tell cause it's longer now:: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Read and Review as always! 


	2. James Times Two

A/N: Okay okay People, here it is! I'm sorry for the delay and you are welcome to attack me with a pack of rabid dogs for making you wait. O.o* But FINALLY...without further to do (well actually with a LOT more to do):  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter II: James Times Two  
  
James couldn't believe his eyes. The boy that stood to left of his friends looked at him, almost gasping out in the same surprise and quickly looked down at his feet, nervous.  
  
He could see out of the corner of his eye that Sirius, looking just as confused as Crabbe did on a Potion's exam, was looking between the two. Lupin seemed to be studying the new comer with interest and Peter only looked on startled slightly.  
  
The boy had messy short hair, just like he did...only it was snow white. His eyes were a different color...a beautiful and glowing emerald, almost startling. He wore glass...black framed glasses, thin...just like his. He was maybe an inch shorter then he was but just as lean with the right amount of muscles. The boy could be his identical twin.  
  
"Well damn," he mumbled as Albus moved to the side a little so as they could get a better view or the new guest.  
  
The middle person was a girl, pretty with auburn hair and eyes to match, her hair short, only barley reaching her shoulders overly wavy. She smiled at all of them brightly as her eyes fixed the rooms, her hands placed behind her back.  
  
And the last of the trio, another male, looked around the room slightly nervous as well. He had flaming red hair that rivaled that of Auther (a friend of his) only his was as long as Lucius's Malfoys only placed into a loose ponytail like Sirius's. He had freckles and a cute button like nose, his eyes a shining chocolate color as they looked directly at Auther Weasley then darted away quickly, the boy laughing nervously.  
  
"I would like to introduce," Dumbledore called out again, hushing the whisperers and darting glares that were being placed toward James to the mysterious snow haired colored boy.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he replied waving a hand toward the female.  
  
"Ronald McDonald," he announced waving a hand at the flaming red head. Hermione and the other boy snickered at this, as did most of the muggle borns. (Or anyone that knows what a McDonalds is.)  
  
"And last but not least, Harry Alexander." he announced finally, waving a hand toward the final boy.  
  
Sirius laughed out loud. "And here I expected it to be 'Harry Potter'!" Most of the Great Hall laughed but Harry seemed to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Now now," Dumbledore replied with a knowing smile, putting a hand up for silence. "They will be rightfully sorted into the house in which they belong. I expect however, for all of you to show the most unfound respect. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded or murmured in reply and Dumbledore slapped his hands together and smiled cheerfully. "Excellent. Let the sorting begin- Minerva!"  
  
The Deputy Headmistress bowed her head slightly toward him, smiling, then walked around the professors tables as tiny Professor Flitwick pushed the stool on to the center of the platform. McGongall waved for them to come as she picked up the sorting hat and all three approached slowly.  
  
Harry couldn't help but cast a glance toward the left of at the Slytherin table. And almost immediately wish he hadn't. The entire house stared at the three of them, mostly with smug or sneered expressions, some smirking and taunting them silently.  
  
He spotted a sixth year that looked exactly like his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy, with longer blond hair that was slicked back into a neat ponytail, his arm draped around the waist of a beautiful girl with curly blond hair, both looking at him with narrowed cold eyes. And he saw the exact replicas of Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side of them. That had to be Lucius and Narissa he realized.  
  
He quickly looked to see Lupin staring at the three of them as if in deep thought, although he waved when Hermione waved excitedly at him. Then he switched his attention back to his right as he walked between the Ravenclaw and his home table passing by his godfather and his friends...the later to be traitor...and his father.  
  
His father...alive and well...young and seemingly carefree, gave a warm smile back toward him, but Harry could tell his eyes were full of question. He smiled back at him and nodded his head slightly at them. Sirius only smirked and nodded slightly back while HE smiled as well, waving slightly.  
  
Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. His parents traitor. He was the reason he didn't have his parents in his own time. He was the reason his godfather spent twelve long years in Azkaban for a crime he had not committed. He was the reason why Lord Voldemort had returned in his fourth year. He was the reason that he, Harry Potter, had a such a hard life.  
  
Harry thought sadly of Dumbledore's words before they had departed.  
  
***  
'Remember Harry', Dumbledore began gravely as he and his friends slipped on their raven colored robes and pulled up their hoods. They stood in his circular office, Fawkes fluttering his wings softly as he stood on Dumbledore's shoulder, giving the three of them a meaningful look. McGongall and a rather furious Snape stood off to the side, by the entrance.  
  
Harry turned to his headmaster and waited to hear his words.  
  
'Harry...you will only be parts of the parts for so much length of time. As the little things you do will simply be erased from their minds, from history, the larger things you do will not. I am afraid that you may not try to destroy Voldemort in the past, as it would be far to dangerous and if you were to die, there could be nothing done.  
  
And you may not warn James and Lily of their fate, for it would ultimately change their future as well as your own.'  
  
'But wouldn't that be...well...good?" Ron asked surprised. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
'In theory, maybe. But what if they were warned about the future and therefore, decided they would no longer want to be together, afraid of the risk? Harry would cease to exist.'  
  
'Yeah,' Ron pushed. 'But...if we warned them about Wormtail...then wouldn't that be good?'  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. 'I am afraid I can not allow you the chance to find that out. As it could be a great thing, it too, could have direr consequences. Now you must give me your word...all of you...that you will not change the future more then you shall just by showing up.'  
  
They all nodded and gave their word...  
  
***  
  
Harry just couldn't understand what would be wrong with that. If he warned his father about Peter Pettigrew...then he'd have a family...right? He'd be happy and loved...wouldn't he? But then, if Dumbledore advised against it...it must be important not to change the coarse of things.  
  
He sighed inwardly then moved his eyes along the table...and his heart nearly skipped a beat. It as her...she looked exactly as she did from her memories...only a bit younger...beautiful flaming red hair with the same sparkling emerald eyes as his. A gentle smile greeted him from Lily Evans...his mother...the one who had given up her life because of the love she held for him...and it almost brought him to tears.  
  
He had never realized what emotions this would bring to see them both again. And now he'd get to spend time with them...all of them...and discover the hidden powers he processed that would help him in future to end the Dark Times that were slowly overcasting the Wizarding world...in this time and the next...  
  
"And who would like to be sorted first?" McGongall asked kindly, peering at them through her square framed spectacles.  
  
"I will," Ron volunteered and stepped forward, sitting on the stool, casting Harry a nervous glare. Harry shook his head. He had been just this nervous the first time he was sorted. And now with Dumbledore insisting that at least one of them enter Slytherin house (none of them were to fond of this idea he'd cooked up), he worried.  
  
The three had decided that Harry would defiantly go to Gryffindor but it became apparent that Ron would more then likely have to be the Slytherin, seeing as it would be too dangerous for Hermione to go with her being a muggle-born.  
  
'AS IF THEY'D KNOW UNLESS YOU TOLD THEM!' Ron had argued. This only made the two laugh.  
  
The sorting hat was placed on Ron's head and again, he jumped slightly as it began to speak.  
  
'Aw...a Weasley...I know where to put you...' it began  
  
'No! Not Gryffindor!', Ron argued reluctantly. The sorting looked slightly confused. 'But is this not the house that suits you best? It would seem most Weasley's do rather well in Gryffindor House.'  
  
'Well...just pick the next best,' Ron continued. Ha! He was pretty damn sure SLYTHERIN was no where NEAR is a second choice for him and he for damn sure wasn't about to insist. And at least, he could honestly say it wasn't HIS fault the hat put him in another house...  
  
'As you insist then, although I believe it better to make you a Gryffindor...better be...'  
  
"SLYTH-"  
  
"WHAT!" Ron screamed before the house could finish, halting any cheering that he may have received. "That is NOT my house!"  
  
"Mr. McDonald," McGongall frowned. But Ron wouldn't let it go.  
  
"That THING said that was my second best house!" he argued, pointing an accusing finger at the rigid hat. He turned to Harry and Hermione in despair. "My SECOND best choice of housing, a SERPENT!"  
  
"Well why didn't you except the original house that was presented to you?" McGongall replied she picked up the hat and dusted it off, sending Ron a stern glare as she did just as she did in his time when he had done anything she disapproved of.  
"Because I can't BE a Gryffindor..." he grumbled angrily.  
  
"Well why ever not?"  
  
"Because Dumbledore said so!" he cried in anger and pointed his finger at the blank faced Headmaster.  
  
"I did?" Dumbledore replied looking at him sightly confused then pausing to think. "And...where was I when this was said...I may be old but I'd like to believe I still have my memory..."  
  
"Ron just TAKE the damn house!" Hermione cried in anger, giving him a warning glare. He couldn't keep this up. He'd give them away...not to mention he would have a hell of a hard time if he kept insulting the house he was to approach. (The already were giving the 'If looks could kill' glare at them, some already preparing to dish out punishment as soon as he sat down.)  
  
"No!" he argued with just as much anger. "You like Slytherin so much, then bloody hell, you go!"  
  
"I suggest," Dumbledore replied, holding up his hands to end the arguing. "That you enter the house you were destined...your first choice then Mr. McDonald?" he replied peering at him over his glasses.  
  
Ron slowly nodded and approached the table as a few of the students laughed, as the table erupted with applause, Sirius slapping him on the back and welcoming him to the house.  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she approached the table but Harry caught hold of her wrist. "Don't you dare Hermione," he warned in a low whisper.  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"You'd be put in the other houses long before it even suggested Slytherin anyway. Look, we won't worry about having a spy in the Slytherin house, there are other ways to find the weaknesses of Voldemort's followers. Trust me."  
  
She turned to look at him. "You won't will you?"  
  
He shook his head. "If I want to get to know my parents, I won't."  
  
She nodded then he released her wrist, letting her take her seat on the stool and McGongall placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Hmm...yes...a very brilliant mind...with tremendous courage...hmm...'  
  
'I don't want to be a Gryffindor,' she replied. She knew that Harry had asked her not to but still...  
  
'What? You too? Refusing the original choice of house? Ah well...better be...'  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table erupted with thunderous applause and smiling, Hermione made her way to sit next to Remus Lupin who welcomed her, shaking her hand. She blushed slightly. She had to admit: Lupin was rather handsome as a younger man.  
  
"I'm last I guess," Harry smiled at McGongall whom only nodded and waved him toward the stool. The room grew quiet again as it had the first time he had been sorted into a house. He noticed that the Marauders all had their eyes trained, James and Siriuis especially and that made him as nervous as ever.  
  
That hat was placed on his head.  
  
'Aw let me see...not a bad mind...oh yes... bravery... very loyal..and a thirst to prove yourself.'  
  
Uh oh. Harry found him closing his eyes again and chanting the same words he had when he was in his first year:  
  
'Not Slytherin...not Slytherin...not Slytherin...'  
  
'You HAVE to be kidding me here! The hat exclaimed. 'If you people are going to just ignore the house I want to put you in then what the HELL do you need me for?! Look: Slytherin isn't that bad kid...sure...they may be a rough bunch, especially to look at...but damn! You have power: they like power. Do the math! You'd do well, I promise!'  
  
'I SAID...not Slytherin...'  
  
'...Fine...just...FINE!...Then it better be...'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table erupted into a wild applause James along with his friends and few others standing and welcoming him as he approached. But he noted that Sirius suddenly flashed with anger but Peter only laughed.  
  
"See! I TOLD you he wasn't James's evil twin! You owe me five gallons Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius, grumbling, felt his pockets and pulled out five of the gold coins, tossing them at Peter.  
  
A bet. They had placed a bet on which house he would be in. Harry could only laugh to himself slightly as James shook his hand introduced himself properly.  
  
"I'm James Potter, champion of Gryffindor," he replied brushing his nails against his robes. "No photographs, please."  
  
"The hell you are!" Sirius growled in laughter. Then he turned to Harry and frowned slightly. "Sirius Black, the True champion and finest thing ever to hit Hogwarts...and you owe me five gallons for not being a Slytherin."  
  
Harry laughed. "Nice to meet you to," he replied taking his hand and shacking it. But Sirius only raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I'm not kidding! You owe me money. You know, that's a BAD way to start out at a new school-"  
  
"Oh don't start!" Peter laughed, pocketing the money and holding out his hand. "And I'm Peter Pettigrew he smiled at Harry." Harry only stared at him however. This was the man that would cause him as much pain as Voldemort himself and the man had never once physically hurt him. Could he really...act friendly toward him?...  
  
"I"m Harry," he smiled lightly and Peter gave a small nod, not noticing the boy hesitate to shake his hand.  
  
'You can not change the future...you must try to act as though you belong Harry and you can not breath a word of what is to come...'  
  
For the sake of finding out a way to dispose of Voldemort in his time, Harry could handle being civil to Wormtail.  
  
A/N: See! There you have it: the second chapter and the plot of the story. A nice long chapter just for all you wonderful people that wanted an update! I promise I will update this like, ASAP. Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Next Chapter: The Gang gets to see first hand what a Class is like with the Marauders! Oh! And I introduce the 'Death Eaters' to the story...aka Lucius and the gang. 


	3. Herbology Mayhem

A/N: Well, my birthday was full of shit and sucked like hell. And I got lots of plenty of bad news so I'm not in a very good move. So to cheer me up (and keep up with this story) I decided to go on and update early.  
  
I changed Lily's year: she is now a Seventh year as well, otherwise, the storyline wouldn't work too well...it has been changed in chapter one.  
  
I hope you love this chapter, and I promise, my mood will not reflect in the story...I think... And I like my title...  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter III: Herbology Mayhem  
  
"Good Morning 7th Years!" Professor Blossmere sang as she 'skipped' her way into the room, holding two extra pots of soil in her hand and slammed then in front of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Today I will be teaching you how to root and grow your very own Devil's Snare, won't that be just DELIGHTFUL!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air then clapping.  
  
Everyone only stared at her blankly, Ron fighting back the urge to laugh.  
  
"Well alright then!" she called slapping the nearest student to her on the back with a hearty laugh, the student crying out as he stumbled out of the chair and crashed to the floor.  
  
Professor Blossmere...was well...a little off. She was ALWAYS smiling and cheerful, most times for no apparent reason. She was a short, round woman just as the would be Professor Sprout, that wore absolute nothing but green...she had even managed to make her hair green. She looked to be in her mid twenties.  
  
"So lets begin students-oh no WAIT! We MUST get to know I knew students first!" she rounded on the trio, laughing slightly as she bounced over to them, coming to stand behind a rather nervous Harry and a red faced Ron who was biting his lower lip.  
  
"Okay, where do you three lovely young people come from?" she cooed, giving Harry a small hug.  
  
Hermione cast Harry a look with an eyebrow raised who only hunched slightly as Ron broke out into a high pitched fit of laughter.  
  
"That's the spirit! Laughter is what makes a person lovely! Laugh laugh laugh!" she sang as she swayed back and forth, still holding on to Harry's shoulders.  
  
"...I think she needs a dose of Ratlin..." Hermione mumbled, making Harry snicker.  
  
"Come on, come on! Don't be shy! Let's here it!" she encouraged Hermione, taking two swift steps to stand beside her.  
  
"Well...um...I'm Hermione Granger. And I use to go to a private school in Britain...it was a special school for muggle borns with extraordinary magical abilities."  
  
"Well just posh for you dear!" she sang, giving Hermione a small hug then moved to stand behind Ron, who just seemed to be calming down.  
  
"And how about you, Mr. McDonald?" she asked.  
  
"...uh...yeah...I am Ron. And I went to school in um...Egypt?"  
  
"How exotic that must have been, sleeping with the camels!" Professor Blossmere gushed as she ran in place and clapped her hands. Ron watched this and slowly turned to look at Harry, then the other students who only sat, looking on in amusement.  
  
"But tell me, are you any relation to the clown that runs that cute little muggle restaurant?" she questioned with high anticipation.  
  
"Um...who?"  
  
"You know! The tall little clown man with curly red hair and big floppy shoes!" she exclaimed. "He's very funny, always giving the kids free meals. I BET that's you father, isn't it. Yes, Ronald is a family name isn't it?"  
  
Hermione and Harry snickered, as well as most of the muggle borns as Ron only looked on in confusion.  
  
"...my father...is not a clown. And I'm not related to anyone in the muggle world...I don't think anyway..." Ron replied slowly.  
  
"Nonsense, don't be ashamed of your father, he's funny!"  
  
"He's NOT my father, he's a clown. I don't even know what restaurant your talking about!" Ron insisted.  
  
"That's alright dear, you'll get over your embarrassment, it only takes a little time," she reassured him, patting him sympathetically on the back then moving on to Harry.  
  
Ron stared after her, his eye twitching slightly. "What...in the hell...?"  
  
"Why look at you!" she gushed, giving Harry yet, another quick hug. "You're as cute as a button, yes you are! You look just like James, don't you know!"  
  
Harry gave a nervous laugh and shot his father a look who only hunched back at him in reply.  
  
"You must be his little brother!"  
  
"...Um...no ma`am..."  
  
"Oh? You must be his long lost twin then! Oh what happened? Why haven't you been coming to Hogwarts before! I would have loved for you to be here before now!" she gushed hugging him again.  
  
"...I'm not his brother either...I'm not even related..."  
  
"Oh YES you are!" she insisted turning around to stare at James. "Shame on you!" she scolded at him, wagging a finger his way. "Disowning your little brother when he's just sooo cute!" she gave Harry's shoulders a small squeeze.  
  
James looked at her with a questioning look, an eye brow raised as he turned and whispered something to his fellow Marauders, who all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't you go whispering about me James Potter, you naughty boy you! Two points from Gryffindor for being a meany to your brother!" she replied sternly, much to James disbelief as well as Harry's, and hugged him slightly again before marching to the head of the class.  
  
Most of the Slyterins were snickering, a certain group of them staring at the trio steadily, most of their cold eyes trained on Hermione now.  
  
"So let the lesson begin!" she rang. "How can tell me what Devil's Snare is!"  
  
Four hands shot up, Hermione's included as she hopped a small bit as she normally did when she really knew the answer.  
  
"Aw yes...how about you Miss...Grandger?"  
  
"Granger," Hermione corrected with a slight smirk, proud that she had gotten the privilege to answer.  
  
"Devil's Snare is highly dangerous type of vine plant that has the capabilities of smothering and/or crushing their victims with their ligaments. The harder the victim tries to break away from the rather vise like grip, the more it-"  
  
"Yes dear, saying a plant would have been just fine," Professor Blossmere interrupted, waving a hand at her slightly then turning to the rest of the class. Hermione stared at her startled slightly.  
  
"But I wasn't-"  
  
"Yes you are...so as I was saying class, today we will be potting our very own Devil's Snare for the entire remainder of the term! I will teach you how to grow your very own Devil's Snare in a small pot that you see in front of you. In order to pass this class, you will have to maintain this plant and keep it in tip top condition. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
  
"GREAT!" she sang. Then she turned to Sirius. "Oh Mr. Black, would you do me the honor of helping me pass out the snare clippings?"  
  
"Why of course professor," he smiled brightly, giving his comrades a slight devilish smirk as he stood on to his feet.  
  
Ron smirked. "I wonder what he's up to."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "This is Sirius in his prime years. Remember, McGongall told us that the Marauders played more practical jokes then even your brothers."  
  
"Well here you are," Sirius smiled as he handed Hermione her snippet. "And word of the wise: Professor Blossomere is slightly...dense...big explanations won't impress her in the least...only confuse her. She'll take points if she's really confused," he winked.  
  
Hermione frowned. "She doesn't make a very good teacher then, does she?"  
  
"No...but passing her class is breeze so we never really complain." he admitted as he handed Ron his snippet.  
  
"Don't worry though...you do learn something..." then he smirked at Harry. "Like how ADORABLE James's wittle brother that he disowned his!" he mocked, pinching Harry's cheeks. Harry gave him a sarcastic laugh and pulled away.  
  
"Riiiiiiight, sure I am," Harry replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh I don't know...you really do resemble James..." Sirius mumbled as he studied the his features, slowly handing him the snippet of Devil's Snare.  
  
"Move a little faster Mr. Black!" Professor Blossmere sang as she handed Frank Longbottom his snippet, approaching the Slytherins.  
  
"Whatever you say, nut bag!" he sang back and rolling his eyes, moved on to the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Yes, I do like nuts!" she gushed and Sirius only shook his head.  
  
Ron glared after her and shook his own head. "I know Dumbledore is a little...silly...but really? He could have hired Madam Trelaweny and SHE would have taught the class better."  
  
"I actually agree with you there," Harry replied, then thought for a moment. "But then-she would probably try to actually get the plants to KILL me to go along with her predictions."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her, personally they both should be fired," Hermione stated matter of factly as she waited for her instructions.  
  
"Now class!" Professor Blossmere called, grabbing all their attentions as she took the left over snippets from Sirius and started for the front of the class.  
  
"Place the special soil that you have sitting next to your gardening shovel and dump it into the pot...good...just like that...then...no wait...maybe you should have done that last." Everyone watched as she looked at her own finished product and began to mumble to herself.  
  
"Okay I got it...take it back out, the soil..." Everyone groaned. "...and put your snippet in first. Yes, that's it, just like...no wait...that isn't correct either..."  
  
Harry watched as a Slytherin boy threw his shovel and sat on his stool with a sore look on his face, folding his arm across his chest as most of the other students groaned again and placed their own shovels down.  
  
He noticed that the group of Slytherins that sat right across from them hadn't even started their projects yet...well..except for the greasy haired raven haired boy that they were all watching.  
  
"I KNOW how to do this," Professor Blossmere sang as she dumped her soil back out again, and picked up the squirming snippet, studying the pot as if it had grown a head.  
  
"Or at least...I did before I started class..."  
  
"Professor," Lucius Malfoy drawled, not even bothering to raise his hand. "Severus has got it."  
  
"Oh, great dear!" she called as she absent mindedly tossed the pot over her shoulder and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Serverus dear, tell us how to do this please!"  
  
"It's quite simple," he began in a bored tone, giving Professor Blossmere an superior sort of look. "You simply only fill the pot with soil...HALF way...then place your snippet inside with your tweezers, making sure it roots itself to the soil before continuing to fill it with soil. Then you put a small amount of water and let it soak in the soil, finally, casting the pot into a dark place under the counters."  
  
"Under the counters?" Professor Blossmere cried with slight worry. "Oh no! But then they wouldn't get sunlight!"  
  
"That would be the idea," Snape snapped. "Because Devil's Snare does NOT like sunlight, it destroys it or makes it recoil-god did you even study the subject before you decided to TEACH it?"  
  
Most of the Slytherins began to laugh in mockery, Professor Blossmere looking rather hurt and giving herself a hug.  
  
Harry frowned. Sure, she was a little...off...but she was still their professor and deserved their respect for that if nothing else alone.  
  
"Don't worry professor, he only knows that because he spends most of his time shedding under a rock," Harry called matter of factly, waving the insult off slightly. "For snakes don't like sunlight too much either."  
  
This made most of the room erupt with laughter, Snape staring narrowed eyed at Harry who only raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Ron and Hermione snickered.  
  
"Well alright class!" Professor Blossmere called out to them, suddenly cheerful again. "Get yourselves a new pot and a new bag of soil and begin...oh...and pair off this time because I don't seem to have enough anymore for you do to it individually!"  
  
The class stared at her, mostly out of annoyance, then shuffled around, grabbing partners.  
  
Ron stared at Harry. "Wanna be my partner?"  
  
"Well I would...but..." He paused to stare at Lily, then at his James.  
  
Ron nodded in understanding. "I hope you get one of them then." He smiled and waved at them as he approached another Gryffindor named Frank Longbottom.  
  
Hermione frowned. "You know, he could have asked ME to be his partner," she grumbled.  
  
Harry laughed. "What after you lectured him about how wrong it was to react the way he did in front of the entire Great Hall?"  
  
"Oh he was just being silly!" she replied. "And anyway, I don't care that he's still mad!."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a nonconvinced smirk but said nothing more of it as he climbed on to his feet.  
  
He looked over again at Lily Evans who sat with a group of giggling girls and too in a deep breath. Here was his chance to get to the know the woman that gave up her own life to save his...  
  
But before he could even move, he saw Severus Snape already at the table, leaning on the end of it, getting the entire group attention, smirking at Lily who only smiled kindly back.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. What did the greasy git think he was playing at?  
  
*~*  
  
"So Lily, I see you don't have partner yet," he smiled at her. The girls around her shot glances between the two and giggled madly as Lily only rolled her eyes at them. They could be quite annoying, her friends.  
  
"No I don't have a partner Severus..." she smiled slightly.  
  
Personally, she wished this was James Potter asking her to be his herbology partner...  
  
She had to laugh at the mere thought of it. How STUPID was that?  
  
He was always bombarded with other girls to work with him, or most of time, worked with Sirius Black just to avoid it all together. And she didn't have the nerve to ask him herself.  
  
"Well, would you like to be my partner?" More giggles. Typically. She always attracted the rather homely ones, didn't she?  
  
Lily gave a slight sigh. Might as well. The boy was just as smart as she was so she wouldn't have to worry about her partner trying to keep...she still remembered the nightmare of having to work with Crabbe. She could have cried as she watched project...a two nighter...catch on fire...  
  
"Well sure Serverus, I'd love to..."  
  
"Hey Lily!"  
  
Stop her beating heart...could it be? Yes! James Potter...her beau...standing in front of, right beside the now sneering Slytherin, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi James!" her entire group of friends gushed as they fell into another symptom of the giggles, stealing glances at him. Lily sighed. They were so pathetic.  
  
"Hey James," she smiled  
  
"Would you like to be my partner on this? Sirius decided he wanted to work with someone different and Lupin and Peter are partnering up."  
  
'God WHY! Why do you SEND him AFTER I already agreed to be partners with...with...THAT!' she thought gravely as she gave him a sheepish laugh that sounded far to phony and high pitched.  
  
"Well James..."  
  
"She already has a partner," Snape butted in, coming to stand in James way.  
  
James raised a eyebrow. "I"m pretty sure Lily wouldn't mind changing her mind, do you?" he asked looking around Snape.  
  
Lily could have died. This wasn't fair. She had already agreed to work with Snape, and if she turned around and excepted James invitation after that...damn her manners! Damn Snape for asking two seconds before James! Stupid...stupid...stupid!  
  
"Well...I'm sorry, but I couldn't just do that," she grumbled in bitterness, finding it to painful to even look at them. She could hear a violin playing in her head.  
  
'...yes...cry for me...cry for me...'  
  
"Please Lily, you're not obligated to work with this freak if you don't want to!" James pushed, sensing her the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"She said no, not back off!" Snape warned.  
  
"But she doesn't WANT to work with you!" James snapped accusingly. "Can't you see what trauma you'll cause her in the future! Forcing someone like Lily to work with someone like you..."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius suddenly added, coming to stand behind Lily and giving her quickly squeeze on the shoulders.  
  
"Stop trying to scare away the local virgins-Lily you are a virgin right?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking over at her.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Right, local virgins you greasy haired bastard! If Lily wants to work with an actual human-"  
  
"Stay out of this you simple minded mutt!"  
  
"Don't call me mutt you butter teeth son of a-"  
  
"BOYS!" Professor Blossmere shouted stepping in between them. "Come now, this is a happy place of learning! None of this now!" she scolded.  
  
"Then tell those assholes to say out of my face!" Snaped snapped, causing the professor to jump backward slightly.  
  
"Oh Serverus," she began, sounding as if she were about to cry. "You seem so unhappy...come now...come to the happy place!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him in a tight hug, Snape sneer deepening as he stared at her, narrowed eyed.  
  
"Get the hell off me."  
  
"Come now, give in to those happy feelings!" she cooed. "It's okay, show me that special place that makes you happy! Come on Sirius honey, join in! You too James! Show him that you care!"  
  
Sirius snorted and as James coughed out something that sounded like 'Fuck you...'  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry folks but this is a lot longer then I intended, thus meaning this will have a second part!. I hoped you enjoyed this first part.  
  
-Kamirine 


	4. More Herbology Mayhem

A/N: Okay, I'd like to start with sorry I haven't updated this story in so long people! Yes I have half been execpting to be stoned to death for taking so friggin long but at least I do have an excuse: I had to repost SIYE and add a few chapters to that, thus, making it as I would not have time to update this one.  
  
Well I'm no longer in a shitty mood! ::The crowd cheers:: I got my FF3 and my FF7 so I can die happy now. Now I just want FFA and FFO.....::smiles::  
  
I would also like to thank The Mad Hatter for their review. It actually made my day when I read it.  
  
Anyway, so you won't worry, NO, this is NOT an WIP so be happy! I plan to finish this story. And I'm still out to lunch on it being a SLASH with James/Harry but Lupin/??? will ensue.  
  
Anyways:  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter IV: More Herbology Mayhem  
  
After a few moments more of argument and insults, Professor Blossmere was finally able to settle everything down.  
  
Much to James and Sirius's dismay, Professor Blossmere all but ordered Lily to work with Snape, seeing as he had rightfully asked her first. Sirius then was paired off with Auther Weasley, and with Peter and Lupin working together, this left James partnerless...well...almost.  
  
"Hey wittle brother," he began slowly, as he walked over to Harry with a large smile plastered on his face. "Wanna be big broder's partner?"  
  
Harry gazed up at him, a single eyebrow raised then looked back at his project and smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
James pulled up a stool and took a seat by Harry as he studied the project before them.  
  
Inwardly, Harry was excited. Now he would get a chance to get to know one of his parents without everyone to bother them. But what on earth would he say? What could he? He wasn't allowed to tell him the truth...and trying to get into his personal life...would seem really...weird. Yeah, he could just picture it:  
  
"So James, exactly how old do you think you're going to be when you and Lily, oh yeah, she's my mom by the way, decide to have me as your baby then get blown up by a sadistic madman?"  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
"So Harry, what part of the Wizarding World do you live in?" James asked as he opened the small bag of soil and began to pour it into the pot.  
  
Harry thought for moment. What would he say?  
  
"Well...I lived in America for a while."  
  
James stared at him curiously. "Really? That's odd, you seem to have an english accent."  
  
"...they speak English there," Harry said quickly, wanting to smack himself. That was a smooth cover up...  
  
"Well I know that...but..." James laughed. "Oh nevermind, it doesn't really matter. So what made you decide you wanted to come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was...I"m sort of looking for someone here. In this region that is...and I figured that they might be here."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"...my parents."  
  
James stared at him for a second, seeming to be in heavy thought before continuing.  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah...I was told that they lived here. I was orphaned...but I'm told it wasn't their fault...and I had to live with another family. They...they never cared about me that much and didn't even want me to come to any type of wizarding school at all."  
  
James gave him a slight frown of sympathy. "Sorry about that Harry...can I call you Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah sure. And what should I call you?"  
  
James thought for a moment then smiled. "Call me Prongs, all my close friends do." Harry found himself smiling at him again. His father just told him to call him by his famed nickname...the name only very few others knew about...  
  
"Alright, but why do they call you Prongs?"  
  
James gave him a sly smirk. "Now THAT, I won't tell you. But you are welcome to call me that if you like."  
Harry nodded. Should have guessed his father wouldn't tell him too much about himself, or at least, not so quickly.  
  
"So do you know what you're parents look, like Harry?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Um...not really. I suspect that they look like me but that's all."  
  
James studied him for a moment, then nodded. He finally got around to pouring in the soil when Harry found him stealing a glance over at Lily and Snape.  
  
Snape was busy flirting with her, leaning on the near wall beside their work table, making her giggle slightly with his words.  
  
Harry watched as James's lips curled into a deep frown and smiled. So this is when his parents got to gather...in their seventh year...  
  
But more to the point, it also explained why Snape hates him so much in the future. He must of have had feelings for his mother and James was able to steal her heart away.  
  
Harry almost laughed at the thought of being Harry Snape...but then again...a hooked nose...slimy, greasy hair...being ugly in general...god, maybe it WASN'T funny...  
  
Harry shook the horrible image of himself looking like Snape out of his mind and continued to stare at his father, who had yet to turn away from staring at the couple, his frown becoming that of a jealous one.  
  
"Um...Prongs?"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"...you're wasting our 'project' all over the table..."  
  
"Oh!" James cried startled as he finally realized he had over filled the pot and sat the bag down quickly as he tried to scoop up the access dirt into his hand and put it back, missing horribly.  
  
Harry laughed slightly. "You must really like her."  
  
James paused, looking up at him slightly startled with scarlet on his cheeks. "Who? Me? Like Lily?"  
  
Harry laughed again. "Who else? I see the way you stare."  
James laughed slightly himself. "No me and Lily...we just met and everything. I don't even know her that well."  
  
James paused to think for a moment. "All I know is she's nice...and pretty...and smart...and pretty...and has a great sense of humor...and-"  
  
"Pretty?" Harry finished, still laughing. "Yeah, you established that fact already."  
  
James smirked. "Did I? I hadn't really noticed..."  
  
Harry shook his head. It was love at first sight with his parents and he knew it. They were both just rather...shy...which made this all the more funnier to him. But a sad thought crept into his mind. His parents seemed so...well...fun...and it would have been nice to know them from the point of view as their son.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up, James staring at him in slight concern. "What's up? You're face dropped so suddenly...oh..."  
  
Harry nodded slightly and James smiled. "Ah don't worry about it mate. I'm sure you'll find them, and when you do, I'm sure they'd be proud to know that you are their son."  
  
At those words, Harry smiled weakly and had to turn away. Maybe if his parents had lived longer...to get to know him...maybe they would be proud. Maybe they would have given him the love that he never processed in his youthful days...or even now. Yes, he had people that did care about him...but it wasn't the same as a mother's love or a father's at all. That type of love was special...and he had never and would never, be able to have it.  
  
"...psst! Prongs!"  
  
Harry looked up so see Sirius calling his father again with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
He gave one quick glance to Snape, then at their wands, then looked back up at James, who slowly let an mischievous smirk play on his lips. Harry looked between the two, as James rounded the table and joined Sirius's workstation, along with Peter. Lupin had decided to continue his work with Auther, who was looking at the trio with suspicion.  
  
Harry caught both Ron and Hermione staring at him in confusion but all he could do was hunch.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"...So Lily, you know the Halloween dance is coming up?"  
  
Lily only shook her head shyly as she winced at the sounds of her giggling friends. Didn't they have somewhere else they could GO??  
  
"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Snape went on, giving her his most charming smile that she was positive that could break glass.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Actually, quite a few guys had asked Lily to the dance...just not the one she WANTED to ask her to the dance...  
  
True, she wouldn't mind going with Snape...but what if James asked her just like with this Herbology class: five seconds AFTER she agreed to go with Snape?  
  
No. Hell no. She couldn't let that happen again. Now: how to tell one of the few Slytherin House Members that has actually been nice to you for the past six years you've been going to Hogwarts you'd rather crawl into an air duct and die while having Peeves do a tap-dance on your grave then have the mistake of James Potter, god of Gryffindor, asking you to the dance RIGHT after he did...  
  
Boy, Lily was starting to think that she thought a little to hard...  
  
"Um...someone did ask me to the dance..." And this was true.  
  
"...And? Do you have a date?" Snape pressed further. Wasn't 'someone asked me to the dance' enough for this man?  
  
'Okay Lily," she thought to herself. 'The moment of truth. Either lie through your teeth saying you have a date in the blind hope that James Potter may or may not ask you and you ending up looking like a complete and utter ass if he doesn't, and may I add, a dateless one...or sticking to the morals that it isn't polite to tell a lie, even the little white ones, and going with Snape to the dance then killing yourself when James has the galls to ask after you agree to go with Snape...well...at least Peeves will still get to dance on your grave...so one of you will be happy...and god, I DO think to much...'  
  
Decisions, decisions.  
  
"Well actually..." she began, taking in a deep breath. "I...::sigh:: don't have a date."  
  
"Really?" Snape replied, Lily seeing all to well that he was pleased. Damn her morals. Stupid mother and her damn teachings of morals. He was going to ask her-and she was far to nice to just turn him down like the rest, this was SNAPE...he was different-and there she'd be. With Snape. At a dance. Looking at James and his date the ENTIRE time...  
  
Lily had to wonder if James just had bad timing. I mean, what if Snape asked her into marriage?? And James asked FIVE SECONDS after he did? And would she be that STUPID to tell him no?  
  
Lily sighed as she prepared to forcer herself to give him a 'yes'.  
  
"Because if you don't have a date Lily..." She gasped as the first dim light hit Snape directly in his back and she placed a hand of her mouth.  
  
"...and you really want to go to the dance..." And another unnoticeable dim light hit Snape's hair and Lily immediately bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
"...and you want to have a good time..." Lily stole a glance this time at the owner of this dim lights as it hit Snape's pants causing her to snort somewhat but still, oblivious to Snape.  
  
Should have guessed. James to the rescue with Sirius and Peter following in his lead while Remus tried to ignore them.  
  
"...then you are more then welcome..." This time the light hit his nose. My god. Was he that wrapped up in himself he couldn't tell the entire class room was in a state of mad giggles now?  
  
Not at all. Snape leaned more on the wall, Lily guessing for that more seductive feel as he smirked at her and Lily fought the urge to burst into fights of laughter.  
  
"To go to the dance with me," he finished finally, waiting for her answer just as Peter sent Snape a new hex, giving him the ears and tail of a donkey while Sirius put in glowing letters on Snape's back: Lucius Malfoy's Personal Jackass.  
  
Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. She slowly uncovered her mouth to try to answer him but her words failed her and she burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, nearly falling off her stool in the process.  
  
Snape frowned at her. He had just asked 'his girl' to the Halloween ball that would come in just a few short weeks and she was laughing at him?  
"Lily, whatever do you find so funny?"  
And that's when he noticed she wasn't the only one laughing at him. He glared around the room to find most of the houses, especially the Gryffindor's, in a state of near hyperventilation.  
  
That Alexander boy had was smacking his work station with is fist as his shoulders shook with uncontrollable laughter, the Granger girl had her mouth covered with both hands as she giggled madly, that McDonald kid was on the floor in tears as he gave off the wierdest high pitch laugh that sent most of the people around him in another fit of laughter.  
  
He glanced over at his house members and found most of them to be laughing as well, Bellatrix was in a mad crackle along with her boyfriend Rodolphus , Narissa was even giggling a bit but at least Lucius didn't seem to find any of it funny at all.  
  
He gave a swift glare to the Potter and his cronies to find Pettigrew on the floor in tears as well, that mutt barking in laughter and Potter smiled at him at him in innocence as he laughed as well.  
  
He looked up at the Herbology professor who was staring back at him as if SHE had done something wrong, biting her lower lip as she quicky ran to her desk and pulled out a hand mirror.  
  
She slowly made her way over to him and held it out to him. He snatched it swiftly from her hand and looked at himself and opening his mouth in shock looked down at the rest of him, nearly dropped the glass believed to give a person 7 years of bad luck.  
  
What had they DONE? His nose was long and pointed, his beautiful raven...my god...it was cut in all sorts of layers with bald patches, strikes of hot pink tinting most of the stands.  
  
And where was that draft coming from? Why, no pants, that's where! As matter of fact, he wasn't even wearing a decent pair of boxers...only a string bikini, pink in color to match his hair of course, with little lips making the 'smacking' sound all over them.  
  
His robe had been shrank three times it's normal size, he realized as he had to pry the thing off his back. And then he realized why Lucius wasn't laughing...especially when he read the little message on the back.  
  
He glared hatefully at Potter, his eyes narrowed and flamed, his slips curled into a deep sneer that died out most of the laughter in the room and made the other half at least go to giggles.  
  
He slammed his robe down and pointed his finger at Potter, opening his mouth to speak the vilest of vile cursing words he knew before he complete obviated the little gremlin for destroy his chances with Lily and once again, shattering his ego in front of his peers.  
  
But he felt his anger rise more when the only sound that would come out his mouth was: HEE HAW! HEE HAW!!  
  
The class went into another tirade of laughter, Potter taking off his glasses and whipping his eyes.  
  
Snarling, and forgetting the fact he had a wand, Snape flung himself on Potter, grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head with great force into the floor below, ending the laugher abruptly as the teacher screamed for them to decease and calling for that Grander girl to get the Headmaster.  
  
But Snape didn't care. He dug his finger nails deeper into the flesh of James neck, drawling blood as he began to squeeze down hard, causing the raven haired boy to chock slightly. He felt the other boy's nails dig into his scalp as he pulled at his hair roughly, growling in fury as he tried to pry Snape's hands off with his other free hand.  
Snape felt the wind get knocked out of him as James brought his knee up to his stomach with heavy force. Retaliating, he let one of his hands falter and punched James hard across the face, enjoying the rather 'popping' sound it made when it connected. He had dislocated his jaw.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape! Please! Stop this immediately!" Professor Bloosmere cried in despair over the many onslaughts of cheers and commands for each boy to beat the living shit out of the other, both trying their hardest to oblige to the request as they rolled around on the floor.  
  
But it all ended to quickly for Snape, who was pulled up rather swiftly by his collar and pulled back into the arms of Crabbe as Potter was pulled up by Black, both struggling to break free so that they may continue on.  
  
Dumbledore stood, frowning at both of them as the class looked on in silence.  
  
"Mr. Potter...Mr. Snape? Follow me to my office...NOW," he replied in a firm, in a tone they both knew was not to be argued with.  
  
Dumbledore gave the pair one last look of disappointment, then started for the exit.  
  
Professor Blossmere let Snape leave first, then James followed, turning at the doorway and giving a slightly bow and a wink as some of his house mates even bothered to cheer for him, much to Professor Blossmere disapproval.  
  
Harry saw Lily only shake her head sadly and he felt himself getting sightly worried.  
  
James wouldn't get expelled for this...would he?  
  
A/N: Decided to have a little fight at the end. Dunno. Thought it needed a fight. I like fighting. Sorry. ::Smiles:: ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed and more to come shortly!  
  
Next Chapter: A less then usual punishment for our favorite Snake and Lion: A PLAY?? Huh? Yes, watch and marvel as James and Serverus must produce and star in a nice show stopping number or well...get suspended and have their houses kicking their butts for all the house points lost.  
  
Oh yeah...and did I mention it has to be based off a DISNEY movie...?  
  
::evil laughter ensues:: 


	5. Dumbledore's Unusual Punishment

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter V: Dumbledore's Unusual Punishment  
  
Dumbledore looked between the two boys, his face grim. James was applying an ice pack to his jaw after taking a much needed potion for his jaw, his neck wrapped in thin gaze to treat the wounds, his brown eyes angry but playful none the less, a slight triumphant smirk playing on his lips as he shot a heated glance at Snape.  
  
He only snarled back, his coal eyes blazing with deep hatred, as he too, held on ice pack to his face, covering his right eye that now sported an ugly black ring. Dumbledore had saw too it that he was cured of all the hexes he was under, not bothering at that moment to ask exactly WHY he looked the way he did.  
  
He stared at the pair and shook his head.  
  
"I am very disappointed in both of you," he began in a low voice that seemed to say 'shame on you'. "You both have the potential to be my head boys and yet you act as though you are still in your second year. I would have thought that you would have matured by now."  
  
"Well some of us do, headmaster," Snape spat, sending James another heated glare. James snorted. "Yeah, like some of us wash our hair Snivillus, that doesn't mean-"  
  
"You'll get enough of calling me 'Snivillus' Potter!"  
  
"Fine, want me to call you something worse? Cause I got a few..."  
  
"Quite!" Dumbledore shouted in annoyance, ending the two boy's argument. He rubbed the bridge between his eyes, removing his half mooned spectacles and the room was silent for a moment.  
  
"You both know well that fighting is not allowed in Hogwarts," he stated finally. "And you both should know by now what punishment it carries."  
  
James opened his mouth in protest but Snape beat him to it. "But Headmaster! James started the entire conflict with those immature little pranks of his! You saw what he DID! I had ever right to retaliate!"  
  
"Yeah, well, so I played a little prank on you, that was still no reason to foam at the mouth and attack like some rabid dog, especially when you looked THAT indecent!" James spat back. "I mean really! I thought you were trying to sexually assault me and in front of all those people..."  
  
"You were just jealous because I was asking Lily Evans to the dance!" Snape accused, no longer speaking to Dumbledore, who at this point was giving a defeated sigh and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Excuse me!" James sneered as he fought back the urge to laugh. "Like any girl in their decent MIND would be caught with you at a dance, let alone Lily!"  
  
"As if she would go with the likes of you either?" Snape replied with an ugly sneering smile. "Even if she is a Gryffindor, she DOES have taste!"  
  
"Boys!" Dumbledore called again, hitting his fist on his desk, causing them both to jump slightly. Dumbledore knew he didn't need this type of stress on him right now, with the Ministry already breathing down his neck for solutions to a problem they should be able to handle.  
  
The room was silent once again, James looking at his feet as if he was ashamed of his behavior, Snape giving a rather angry 'hmph' and turning his head away from both James and the Headmaster, a deep sneer on his face.  
  
Dumbledore took in a deep breath before he continue. "I am afraid I shall have to punish you both rather severely."  
  
James gave him the pleading look he often did when he and the other Marauders where in trouble, while Snape gave the headmaster a disbelieving look because he was actually going to get punished for something he thought wasn't his doing.  
  
"So I give you this choice," he continued. "I won't enforce detention because neither one of you seem to learn a thing from it, even when severing together, so I give you this option: you may both either take the suspension and the house points I'm ready to deduct...or..." there was a light twinkle in his sapphire eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
Snape cringed. He hated when the old man looked this way.  
  
"It seems Professor Hampton will be putting on a play in his Muggles Studies class by her second years. I am quite sure he wouldn't mind handing it over for both of you to produce as your own...and of coarse, there are a few...conditions."  
  
"Conditions?" James gulped. Dumbledore nodded. "You both have to put on the play. And you both must star in it, even if it's a minor roll. You HAVE to do the project together, no man can do more then the other on the productions. And you must use your own year as the actors and actresses. The play will have to be ready in a weeks time previous to Halloween."  
  
They both stared at the smiling old man in disbelief. "You mean...I have to work with...THAT?" Snape replied in utter disgust. James snorted. "Like working with you is my idea of the prefect afternoon spent."  
  
"Oh I do suggest you work together," Dumbledore added. "Because neither one of you can quite once this is begun. You punishment if you both fail will be server...possibly the same punishment you will endure if you decided to take suspension instead. The choice is yours. But I need the answer right now, so I know rather to send you parents owls of your arrivals or invitations to the play."  
  
James sighed. There was no way he was going home...his parents would be so disappointed. But what if Snape decided he'd rather go home? Then he'd have no choice in the matter. They both had to agree to the task or neither one could do it...  
  
Snape frowned. He didn't like being given an ultimatum. He had been given those all his life from his parents. There was no way in hell he was going back...there...for any longer then he had to. And if he had to beat James Potter into agreeing into this stupid play idea, then so be it. He'd rather work with James any day then be sent back to that hell hole he called 'home'.  
  
"Hey, I love a good challenge," James smiled at the headmaster, then turned to Snape with a taunt like grin. "I'm game if you are Sniv-I mean Serverus." He gave him a sweet smile and Snape cringded openly.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled and averted his eyes away from them, hiding the fact he was actually gratefully James agreed. He didn't need to give the Gryffindor something else to tease him about. "And don't you ever in life call me 'Serverus' again," he added with disgust.  
  
James hunched and Dumbledored beamed at both of them. "Well this should be quite a fun experience for the both of you. Go see Professor Hampton so you will know exactly what play you will have the pleasure of performing. Oh! And a lemon drop on your way out?" he added, holding out a small dish to both.  
  
Snape shook his head but James said his thanks and took a handful. Dumbledore nodded at both and stood, showing them the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have to say, I'm delighted you're taking up such a big responsibility," Professor Hampton replied as he took out a large stack of papers from his desk drawer James realized was the play.  
  
"It will give me time to study other things with my second year class, not to mention put their minds at ease when it's their turn to do a play and see just how fun it really is."  
  
"Yes-fun," Snape replied sarcastically, snatching the first paper from the pile, ignoring James disapproving glare. Snape's face became that of disgust. "And what is this?"  
"Ah yes, we were discovering the wonderful world of Walt Disney, a muggle company that produces most of the most fabulous movies and theme parks in the Muggle World." he explained.  
  
" That was a list of the plays my second years were going to choice from to see exactly what motion picture they would preform for the school."  
  
"I see," Snape sneered. He hated muggle things, not as much as Lucius perhaps, but he did rather despise the muggle ways and the things they produced...well...except Lily Evans...  
  
"I suggest you take these things as well," Professor Hampton continued, handing Snape the rest of the pile of papers, then handing James a stack of rectangle cases he didn't recognize.  
  
"You'll need to watch them so you know exactly what to do. When you preform the play, you may had your own touches here and there but you must, however, stick to the Disney still, such as singing and dancing, as they animated characters do in the movies."  
  
"Movies?" James asked in confusion. Sirius had told him about movies once...something Lily had explained to him. But he had never once seen an actual movie up close before.  
  
"Singing and dancing?" Snape pressed on, his disgusted glare never wavering.  
  
Professor Hampton nodded. "The songs must be sang in the play...all of them...for you to get credit. You only have five to choose from so I suggest you pick the movie that would be most entertaining to watch and preform. The movie that you would change slightly and it still be the same movie. I will have most of the muggle born population be the judge, that way will be sure that you preforming the same play."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and sighed as he started for the exit. James nodded his thanks and reluctantly followed.  
  
"I say we watch all these...movie thingies...and pick the best one to preform," James suggested.  
Snape snorted. "Movie thingies Potter? How about we don't and say we did? Lets just skip that long, unnecessary road of useless knowledge that you and your little friends wallow in and just pick one of the damn things?"  
  
"Fine, lets go to the library, seeing as we have no where else to go and they have that thing Lily said you watch a video on in there."  
  
"Yes, lets," Snape agreed. "The last thing I need is my fellow house members in riducule over me watching this muggle filth."  
  
"They could just always WALK IN to the library dumb ass," James grumbled as they both rounded a sharp corner and walked slowly toward the library's entance.  
"Everyone is going to dinner now Potter," Snape barked. "We can eat in the library and I"m sure that snot nose Ravenclaw that's always in charge...what...Prince...will be more then willing to lock it up for our personal use for tonight."  
  
"Whatever Snape, let's just get this over with," James sighed as they both stopped in front of the door.  
  
Snape shifted the packs of papers in his left arm and opened the door with the other, smirking as he let it swing to a close in James face, sending the Gryffindor sprawling to the ground with a crashing thud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay," James began as he placed each packet with their individual movie, studding the length of each script and frowning.  
  
"Which one don't you want to do?"  
  
"All of them," Snape replied matter of factly as he drummed his nails against the polish table top, much to James and Prince's annoyance.  
  
James made a buzzing noise and sneered. "Sorry, but thank you playing! Seriously Snape, pick one-and only one-that your just absolutely refuse to do."  
  
"Fine," he replied placing a finger on the video with a boy in green tights on the cover, followed by a fairy. "I refuse to do this," he studied the title. "Peter Pan nonsense. I wouldn't be caught dead in tights."  
  
"Hell, you wore a string thong, might as well," James snickered and Snape gave him a dark glare.  
  
"And we can't do this one," he announced, placing a finger on the cover with lions on it. "The storyline is wonderful but Dumbledore said our year had to star in the play and although I'm sure we could round up a couple of talking lion's, it won't work."  
  
"Then what do we have left?" Snape grumbled.  
  
"Hmm," James began, his eyes sweeping over the rest of the tapes and their scripts. "Well, he have this one about a wooden puppet-"  
  
"No." Snape replied calmly and firmly.  
  
"Okay," James sighed, pushing it over to the side. "And we have this one about called The Little Mermaid."  
  
Snape made a face. "You would consider something that stupid, wouldn't you?"  
"Actually, I thought it was pretty nice story, yes," James admitting, thinking how nice it would be to have Lily as the Ariel character and himself as the handsome prince...with Snape as Ursula, the Sea Witch. Personally, he thought they looked strikingly alike...  
  
"But on to something else...what about Pocahontas? I think it would be perfect: instead of the indians and settlers, we could have it the Gryffindors vs. the Slytherins. It's a pretty nice story."  
  
"Yes, but which side would be which?" Snape remarked, surprising James that he would even consider it.  
  
"Well...I guess Gryffindors could be the Indians-"  
  
"Perfect, I always thought you were savages," Snape smirked. "And with Lily as my Pocahontas to my John Smith-" James glared at him as he continued, his face frowning more at every word spoken.  
  
"On second thought, no, we WON'T do that movie," James announced, pushing off to the side.  
  
"And now this leaves us with three movies left," Snape sighed, obviously beginning to like the concept of the Pocahontas movie and having James as the jealous Indian that gets killed...and trying to figuring a way to actually get away with it while making it look like an accident...  
  
"The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, and Beauty and the Beast."  
  
James nodded and stared at both for a moment. "Okay...if their left, then they must be the best. Alright. Which one has the longest script?" (A/N: a.k.a. Playing time)  
  
"I haven't the finest clue," Snape snapped. "Beauty and Beast maybe? Because Hunchback of whatever beats Aladdin by one minute."  
  
"Okay...which one has the better storyline?" James asked, taking a sugar quill out of his nap sack and sucking on the tip thoughtfully.  
  
"Didn't you study the script Potter?" Snape replied with annoyance. "Because I personally I don't feel like-"  
  
"Will you stop being an ass for one dame second and help me out here!" James snapped loudly, causing both the liberian and Prince to glare.  
  
"Fine, just keep it down, I don't want to attract anyone coming in here and seeing me with you," Snape sighed in defeat, and leaned up in his chair.  
  
"With the exception of Hunchback of Notre Dame, and that's only to a degree, their all love stories and end up being one in the end," Snape sneered. "  
  
"Hunchback of Notre Dame is about a some man with a disfigured form being locked away in a bell tower who just wants to be excepted for who he is. He loves a gypsy who falls in love with the captain of the guard and who also catches the attention of the-villain if you will-who also loves her because of her slutful dance and resorts to killing her if he can't have him.  
  
Beauty and the Beast is exactly what it sounds like: it's about a beautiful girl forced to live with a beast and they fall in love. But again, the villian is in love with the beauty and tries anyway nessiary to win her affections, including locking her father away for insanity and trying to kill the beast.  
  
And Aladdin is about a street urgent that falls in love with the princess and uses the means of a genie to try and win her affections. Of course, the villain wants the lamp as well and for some rather remarkably stupid reason, for a split second also, falls in love with the leading lady." Snape paused to think for a moment.  
  
"My god, these are rather predictable wouldn't you agree?" he added.  
  
James only shook his head. " How do you know what each is about so well?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and stopped drumming his fingers finally, using them to run through his greasy hair. "I glanced over the script, alright? Now what shall we do?"  
  
"Well which movie would be the funniest to preform-and the one you're willing to be a part off." James replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I think Beauty and Beast is something more a Hufflepuff would like to see, a sweet, soft love story and a nice stupid happy go lucky ending. As Aladdin is something more a Ravenclaw might enjoy, the Genie is rather witty, so it seems, and the plot is slightly amusing. And you Gryffindors would probably enjoy the Hunchback, for the sheer stupidity of getting to preform this Topsy Turvy Celebration," he sneered.  
  
James thought for a moment. "Well, and it pains me to say this, what would the Slytherins enjoy doing if they HAD to pick one?"  
  
"Not Beauty and the Beast that's for damn certain," Snape added quickly. "And as you said before about that Lion King movie: most of the characters are talking objects, therefore, it simply throws it out of rank."  
  
"Fine, then it's out of Hunchback and Aladdin," James agreed, placing the two movies between them and glaring at Snape for answer.  
  
Long A/N: Okay, don't spite me if I threw out your favorite Disney movie cause trust me, I love Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid (apart from the stupid song 'Part of Your World', yes, shoot me, I hate it) The Lion King ( I know EVER song to that movie), and Pocahontas.  
  
But when it came right down it to, I had to pick which ones I thought would be the funniest to see them perform and lets face it: Beauty and the Beast is a lovely story but it wasn't that funny apart for the beast and nothing really interesting would come from it, I can't picture the Little Mermaid, so I apologize to you Aerial fans out there, and I hate to say but Pocahontas was well-serious, apart from the dog and the racoon. Not much funny there.  
  
And since I loved the genie in Aladdin, that and Jafar and mostly all the characters were funny-and Hunchback is a rather lovely story and I just loved the music and the Tospy Turvy day has a lot of possiblities, as does the whole story to have the Marauders act a fool as much as Aladdin does: I leave it to you, my readers, for the one and only choice in this story.  
  
Which Disney Movie should they perform? Aladdin or Hunchback? I leave it in your hands.  
  
Next Chapter: Will depend on your decision.  
  
TBC 


	6. You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me

A/N: I guess you can tell from the title chapter what Movie I'm going to do. I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come. Some how I knew I'd be doing Aladdin...Snape DOES look like Jafar.  
  
(A/N: Especially in the book illustrations when he's got the goatee, mustache thing going on...)  
  
And just remember, YOU choose the movie so if it sucks, it's YOUR fault! :sniffles::  
  
But anyway, I will be updating this story on Saturday(s) so look for any and all updates then unless told otherwise.  
  
Oh, and this will be either a really LONG chapter or a two-parted one...  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter VI: You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me  
  
They only had two precious weeks before the play had to be preformed and they were already in a hellish nightmare.  
  
After an hour of deliberation, Snape had finally chosen to preform the Walt Disney 'Classic' as it said on the video case, Aladdin.  
  
And that's where all the troubles began.  
  
James had been willing to just assign the parts to the people he thought would best fit the role...Snape however thought it was best to let anyone willing to try out for the role and the best actor/actress, won the role.  
  
So they decided to have the additions in the Great Hall, seeing as Dumbledore gladly placed a stage at the head of the room, then chairs to fill it as he had seen done in a muggle theater, which was a the only GOOD thing.  
  
To James, the people trying out for the different roles didn't fit with the way the character was portrayed and to Snape, unless they WERE a Slytherin, no one was good enough for the role.  
  
So naturally, it was decided to have that neither of the boys should pick other students pick the roles instead, especially, a muggle born...and they came in the form of James's friends...  
  
"Thanks again for helping us out with this," James smiled as Hermione and Lupin took a seat by his side, much to Snape's displeasure.  
"No problem," Hermione grinned happily as she dusted off her robes lightly to remove specks of lint, then looked up at him. "I've seen this movie millions of times and since I've already signed up to be a critic for the show, I might as well help out with the casting!"  
  
"Yes," Lupin agreed with a pleasant smile. "And since I won't be able to play a role...for I won't have time for it with my studying and well, other things-"  
  
It was silent for a moment, James and unknowing to them, Hermione understanding what he meant as Snape studied the trio with a curious glance.  
  
"I would be more then happy to help you with the casting," he finished.  
  
"Great, cause I decided to try out for the leading role," James said with a smile. Snape snorted and the trio looked at him.  
  
"I figured as much, with that big head of yours, of course you'd have to have the leading role," Snape said matter of factly. "You more then likely couldn't function if you weren't always in the spot light."  
  
"As if you're any better," James frowned. "Cause the last time I checked, you were trying out for Aladdin as well."  
  
Snape only gave him a smug look before standing to his feet and giving his seat to a fellow Slytherin, Bellatrix Black, before going behind the curtain.  
  
"Get gone Potter, let's get this over with," she drawled grudgingly as she snatched the casting paper away from Hermione and winked deviously at Lupin.  
  
Nodding, James stood to his feet and followed a trail of students behind the curtain, bumping right into his best friend.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," he smiled at Sirius Black who rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
"I actually wasn't. I still think this is really lame, but hell, if you can't count on your friends to humiliate yourself with, then who can you?" he replied and looked back down at the script.  
  
"Who are you trying out for?" a voice came behind them. The pair turned around to see Harry and Ron standing behind them, Ron looking rather annoyed and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Well I was going for Aladdin," James replied with a wink.  
  
"And I'm going for the Genie," Sirius stopped to mumbled as he continued to read over his tryout lines-which happened to be a song.  
  
"I guess I'm going as a guard," Harry replied hunching his shoulders, then turned to Ron with a knowing smirk.  
They all stared at him for a moment and Ron sighed deeply before shooting a heated glare at Hermione who waved happily at him.  
  
"...be..."  
  
"What?" Sirius replied, looking up for his script. "I didn't get that, repeat?"  
  
"...abu..." he mumbled again a soft voice, his face becoming red.  
  
"Hey Ron, could you speak up?" Harry teased. "I don't think we heard you and-"  
  
"ABU!!!" Ron screamed furiously, gathering everyone's attention and stares. His ears turned a light shade of pink as he looked at his beat up shoes again, ignoring the snickers and giggles around him.  
  
But James shook his head. "The monkey huh? But he doesn't even talk."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm trying for that part," Ron grumbled. "That and because Hermione is forcing me into it. Says it would be cute and it's 'polite' to help your friends in need."  
  
"Boy, she's certainly got you whipped, huh?" Sirius smirked as Harry and James tried their hardest not to laugh.  
  
Ron began to mumble under his breath.  
  
"Okay, places everyone!" they heard Lupin call from his seat in front of the rows. "We're ready to begin! First calls for Princess Jasmine!"  
  
The boys moved back as the onslaught of girls rushed forward, all talking excitedly and giggling, some even wishing the others good luck.  
  
Lily was one of those girls. She had only preformed in a play once in her lifetime when she was in kindergarten and for a small child, she had to admit, she played the part very well, even if all she did was play a tree...  
  
Her eyes caught sight of Sirius who waved at her and mouthed the words 'Good Luck'. Lily gave him a nervous smile and nodded, taking in a deep breath. Then her heart skipped a beat. Oh gods. James was trying out for the play.  
  
Lily had know he would have to play a role but she prayed against all hope that if he was trying for the leading role-and she didn't get Jasmine- that maybe they could end up playing trees together...  
  
"This will be a breeze," a smooth, petit voice called behind her. She turned and smiled politely to Narcissa Malfoy, who only stared back in coldness, obviously not talking to Lily, but a friend of hers that wasn't trying.  
  
"I mean, LOOK at the competition!" she sneered, then had the nerve to point a emerald green coated nail at her.  
  
"I mean, really, couldn't they do ANY better?" she smirked and her friend didn't hid her laughter.  
  
"Just ignore her," a voice whispered softly in her hear. She spun around to find James smiling back at her in kindness and fought the urge to blush crimson.  
  
"I think you'll make a great Jasmine," he added with a wink before returning to his friends who were laughing about something Peter, who just arrived, had mumbled to Ron.  
  
Lily took in a deep breath and fought the urge to smile like a silly school girl and giggle and shake her head madly while goose pimples trailed up her arms.  
  
If James Potter thought she'd make a great Jasmine, then there was no way she was settling for a tree...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have got... to be kidding," Bellatrix mumbled when one of her own housemates, Alexiandria Tatum, attempted to sing the Jasmine's part in the song, 'A Whole New World.'  
  
She was horrible. Lupin had his head resting in his arms to try to block out the sound has Hermione desperately tried to scream over the girls screeches to get off of the stage. The audience was filled with seventh years, the sixth years that refused to partipate, and most of the faculty, including Dumbledore, McGongall, Hagrid, and Hampton.  
  
Finally, when she decided the they had enough of her torture, Alexiandria closed her mouth and gave a smirk and a wink to Bellatrix before she excused herself off the stage, in which the wavy raven haired Slytherin ignored, mumbling something that seemed to be praising God...  
  
"Um...Narcissa Black?" Lupin stated while clearing his throat slightly.  
  
There was a thunderous applause for the Slytherin's in the audience, as well as most of the Slytherin boys, Lucius the loudest, from back stage as the proud sixth year walked gracefully onto the stage, the back straight, her blond curls absolutely dazzling as well as her facial appearance in the light eliminating the stage. And a first since this had began, she wasn't caring a script.  
  
Hermione and Lupin exchanged looks as Bellatrix finally decided she would take a seat, but continued to clap.  
  
They both knew Lily was trying out for the role-but they also knew they would have to be fair, none the less. And Narcissa was turning out to be a very lovely Jasmine indeed-even if she did look rather-evil.  
  
Finally, when the applause went down, she gave an awarding winning smile, at her 'judges', first at her sister Bellatrix who gave her a knowing smile in return, then a wink at Lupin who only shook his head, she even managed a polite smile to Hermione, who only studied her as if a strict teacher.  
  
"You may begin when ready," Lupin announced and all whispered ceased, the Great Hall was silent.  
  
Narcissa nodded, then cleared her throat lightly before she began to sing a line:  
  
"A whole new woooooooooorld. A dazzling place I've never knew-"  
  
They listened as she sang the complete verse, then finishing, curtsied over dramatically. The Great Hall filled with thunderous applause again as Hermione looked over at a seemingly worried Lupin.  
  
"Five gallons says she used a potion for that," she whispered to him, making her fellow house member chuckle softly.  
  
"Wonder, the best yet!" Bellatrix called after the blond as she walked off the stage before taking a seat and giving a smirking glance at the two Ravenclaws. "I do believe my sister has claimed her role, don't you?"  
  
"No, not really," Hermione replied in her usually matter of fact tone as she looked at the last name on the sheet of paper. "We still have one more tryout for the role: Lily Evans?"  
  
"Okay, there it is! Go for it girl!" Molly smiled at the other nervous read head before giving her shoulders a tight squeeze then sort of pushing her towards the stage.  
  
Lily took in a deep breath and tried to hide her nervousness.  
  
She didn't want to take her paper out with her after seeing Narcissa performing perfectly without it. Besides, she still had the one up on her: She ALWAYS sang a 'Whole New World' when she saw Aladdin because it was her favorite song on the entire soundtrack to the movie.  
  
That wasn't the issue. There was a reason she was a tree in her previous school play: she became quite nervous when it came to preforming in front of people.  
  
Sure, landing this role would defiantly catch James's eye-but she could almost picture herself just standing there, under all those stupid lights that blinded her, forgetting every word to the song, and looking like an utter fool as Narcissa rightly mocked her, knowing she won the role.  
Lily took in a another deep breath and deciding this was nothing more then saying a speech for her classmates when she became (and she knew she was destined to be) Head Girl, walked out onto the stage.  
  
She smiled as her house gave her thunderous applause, most of the boys whistling (she recognized Sirius's immediately), and her girlfriends screaming her name and best wishes.  
  
She fought the urge to blush as she looked down at the judges. Bellatrix, as to be expected with her sister trying for the same role, stared coldly at her, as she normally did on a daily bases, while Lupin clapped for her lightly and smiled, her newest friend Hermione really working herself up and clapping loudly, yelling with the rest of them.  
  
The noise died down and Lily looked out into the audience again...and froze up. Dumbledore, along with her house leader and a few other professor she respected and loved sat directly in the front row, smiling at her and nodding their approval.  
  
'Oh god, I can't do this,' Lily thought quickly as she gave another nervous glance at Lupin and Hermione, then turned to see Sirius, James, and a few more of their friend peaking behind the curtain to see how well she did.  
  
'And he's going to watch too?? Oh-my-god I can't do this, I CAN'T!'  
  
"Alright Lily, begin," Lupin called to her gently, his smile never fading.  
  
Lily turned around to see everyone waiting for her to open her mouth and sing the words.  
'Oh no!' Lily winced in her mind. 'I've forgotten ever word to the song, including the damn title!...Lord just swallow me up now...um...a no cool hurl? No that defiantly isn't the words...'  
  
"Hey, we SAID you can START," Bellatrix called with a cruel smile of satisfaction. "We don't have all day for you to remember the lines. If you don't know the song, you shouldn't have got on the stage!"  
  
Most of the Slytherins snickered coldly and Lily could feel her face becoming hot. But it was no use. She couldn't remember the words-she barely even remembered where the song came from. It was too much pressure...and now she had let her house, James, everyone down.  
  
She gave one sad look at Hermione who glanced back in concern and shook her head. This addition was over...  
  
"I can show you the world..."  
  
"Wha-" Lily uttered in a surprised gasp as she saw something move out on stage.  
"Shining, Shimmering, Splendid...Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart, decide..."  
  
Lily turned around and almost died of shock. James smiled back at her kindly then frowned as he tried to think of the next lines...  
  
"Uh...something something something-, something something, some- thing! Yeah...over sideways, and under on a on a magic carpet ride!  
  
A Whole New World-" he sang out strongly, ignoring the giggles at his sung forgotten words.  
  
"A new fantastic point of view-no one to tell us no. Or where to go, or say we're only dreaming...  
  
"A whole new world-" Lily sang, picking up the lines on her part.  
  
"A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world, with you-"  
  
"Now I'm in, a whole new world-with you-"  
  
"Unbelievable sights! Indiscernible feelings! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky."  
  
"Okay, no need to sing the WHOLE new song!" Bellatrix called out annoyed. But James ignored her and grabbing Lily's hands, he continued the song.  
  
"...don't you dare close your eyes."  
  
"100,000 things to see..."  
  
"...hold your breath if that's better..."  
  
"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far...I can't go back to where I use to be! (A Whole New World.) Every turn a Surprise.  
  
(with new horizon's to pursue...)...every moment, red letter..."  
  
"I"ll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare," they sang together. "Let me share this whole new world, with you..."  
  
They faces became closer as they continued to sing, in softer voices.  
  
"A Whole New World..."  
  
"A Whole New World..."  
"...that's where we'll be..."  
  
"...that's where we'll be..."  
  
"A thrilling chase," James sang lightly, nearly brushes his lips against Lily's.  
  
"A wondrous place..." Lily sang softly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. 'Kiss you me you damn fool! KISS ME!'  
  
Everyone continued to watch in awe, Sirius with his mouth wide open a in delight, while Hermione mumbled a joke to Lupin about this not happening in the movie.  
  
Harry smiled at his parents. They were a the perfect match for this play-the perfect match for each other.  
  
"...for you and...me..." They held their note in beautiful harmony until finally, they both felt out of breath. The audience rose to their feet to give a standing ovation, Hermione and Lupin included with the Slytherins only seemed to sneer at the soon to be Lily and James Potter.  
  
James smiled kindly at her, his chocolate eyes staring deep into her beautiful shining emerald ones. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned in and she could see some of her fellow students holding their breaths....waiting for the kiss...  
  
But instead, he leaned over to her ear.  
  
"See?" he whispered lightly. "I knew you'd make the perfect Jasmine..."  
  
Lily had to fight the groan of disappointment in her throat. And here she and probably the rest of the world thought she was getting a kiss! Well...maybe that was too much to ask for...  
  
"Thanks," she whispered back, looking away as she blushed crimson.  
  
"Damn it, just kiss her already!" Sirius screamed on the stage, smirking wickedly as he saw James blush as well.  
  
"That will be all," Lupin replied firmly, smiling at the pair but confirming it was time to leave the stage. James smiled gratefully at his friend then escorted Lily off the stage.  
  
Hermione looked over at Bellatrix and smiled. "Looks like Lily will be the perfect Jasmine, don't you agree?"  
  
The only reply she received was a deep sneer of hatred.  
  
A/N: And as I always do, I answer certain questions left on reviews if I didn't get a email address. To Maira: Yes, Harry is important in this story but he's actually not the only main focus. ::looks at title of story:: He does and will play a major, and I do mean major roll later on, but right now I'm focusing on the Marauders and things because this is suppose to be a comedy.  
  
That and I wanted to make this story different from all the other 'Harry goes back in the past-he sees his parents and doesn't move from their sight becoming a serious pain in the @$$.  
  
Going to the past was the main reason of the story, but actually he's there to-OH! I CAN'T give away the storyline!!! ::winks::  
  
Thanks for your review and thanks to everyone else for theirs as well!  
  
TBC 


	7. Still Aint Never Had A Friend Like Me

A/N: Pretty much, now you get to see everyone else try out for their parts...oh! And see who landed which role.  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter VII: Still Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me  
  
It was getting closer to the end of the try outs for Aladdin and a few parts had already been given out be default.  
  
Peter had won the role of the playing the sultan, which to his friends, he fit perfectly for the role, from his personality, down to his height and size.  
  
Ron won the part of Abu hands down although it was hilarious to see him try out for the part, especially when James made a joke and Ron ended up slapping him upside the head for the comment, then making a half effort to make the sounds of a monkey just for effect.  
  
It took the Slytherins ten minutes to stop laughing at Lucius's onslaught of jokes so they could continue with the additions. Ron sighed. At least Hermione thought he was cute, even if his friends would never let him live it down...  
  
"The next role: The Genie."  
  
"Wish me lots of luck," Sirius winked as he watched Snape walk out onto the stage to play the role of Aladdin.  
  
James and the others slapped him on the back as he made his way to the stage. Again, the Gryffindors broke out in applause and Sirius, pushing Snape out of the way slightly, bowed deeply, blowing kisses to his girl fans who all giggled and smiled back.  
  
Snape sneered and rolled his eyes. "Can we be done with this already? I don't have time for you to show off."  
  
Sirius ignored him and bowed deeply to the judges, Lupin shaking his head, Hermione rolling her eyes, and Bellatrix smirking with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Break a leg, cousin dear," she drawled, batter her eyes furiously. Sirius gave her a sarcastic smile. "You wish..."  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" Lupin called, stopping to smile at him, then cued for them to start.  
  
The music started and Sirius began to rock from side to side as Snape rolled his eyes very slowly at the Gryffindor and stood in place, tapping his foot with impatience.  
  
"Well Alibaba had them 40 thieves, Sharizoti had a thousands tales. Well Snapey your in luck, cause up your sleeves..." Sirius yanked Snape by the arm and swung him around roughly by the sleeves, yanking them up then throwing the tail of his robes over his head and pushing him to the far end of the stage before continuing, taking the spotlight  
  
"...you got a brand of magic never fails! You got some power in your corner now, some ammunition in your can. (Shoots a spark at Serverus which rightfully hits him in the butt...) You got so poot (kick) Pazas! (bump) Got a who and how and all you got to do is rub that lamp, and I'll say: MR. ALADDIN SIR, What will your pleasure be? (Mumbles ::shampoo?::)  
  
"Let me take your order, jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me!" (Laughs like a dog barking.)  
  
Lupin shook his head slowly as Sirius continued, Hermione covering her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing out loud.  
  
"...Have some of colum A, try all of colum B. I'm in the mood, 'To kil-help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me," Sirius smiled brightly as Snape tripped over his own shoe and fell of the stage.  
  
The music picked up and out of no where, stairs appeared. Sirius was suddenly at the top, in a top hat and suit just as James had told him about and he began to dance down the stairs, his house standing on their feet and clapping in rhythm to the music.  
  
"Can your friends do this," he sang as Snape was slowly climbing back onto the stage, giving him a look of pure venom, his teeth bared.  
  
"Can your friends do that," he continued, pulling Snape roughly back up onto the stage.  
  
"Can your friends pull this..." he sang strong, grabbing the Snape by the wrist then without much effort, picked up him up off the ground. With one strong jerk, sent him sparwling backward. "Out their little hat...can your friends go-oops..."  
  
They all watched as Snape went tumbling into Lucius, sending them both crashing into the curtains, jerking them down in their attempts to hold their balance and bringing a light fixture along with it, which landed only inches away from Sirius.  
  
The Great Hall was silent, all eyes trained on the raven haired boy who glared back and forth between the judges and Snape, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Well, that certainly didnt' happen happen in the movie," Hermione began.  
  
"Personally, I think it was an improvement," Harry joked, as they continued to watch the struggling pair of Slytherins.  
  
"But he was suppose to stick to the script," Hermione argued. "And that was no where near the script, except for the dance on the stairs. And besides, you also got one of the lines wrong: it's MASTER you're in luck, Snapey is no where in the song."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Hell if you think I was going to call that greasy bastard 'master'..."  
  
"Mr. Black! Laugauge!" McGongall called up to him in a disapproving tone. "Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"God, Hermione, lighten up before you cause us to loose more points," Ron called out to his girlfriend.  
  
"Me! How did I loose you points?"  
  
"Nagging as you always and thus, causing Sirius to speak his mind. I mean come on, this is a try out! It doesn't really matter, as long as he gets it down by the performance."  
  
"Look ABU, I'm just doing what I was told to do, okay! I'm doing it to everyone!"  
  
"Well maybe you should stop so 'everyone' can have some fun," he called back, angry at being called Abu.  
  
"OKAY...look, no need to argue on my behalf," Sirius interrupted, stepping up and holding out a hand. "I can just do it again and- "  
  
"Yes...well, that won't be necessary," Lupin began, clearing his throat. "Thank you Sirius. Don't owl us, we'll owl you."  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile but bowed deeply before he left the stage, trying hard not to snicker at the sounds of a very irritated Snape and annoyed Lucius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now long past time for everyone to head off to sleep but there was still one more part to be given and the judges insisted on getting it done.  
  
"James Potter? You're up next," Lupin called out to the stage. James through back his friends a wink as he made his way onto the stage, only to be stopped by Bellatrix, who stood and held up her hand to stop the applause before it even began.  
  
"I hate to be the bare the bad news, but I'm afraid James can't try out...again."  
  
"What?  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"James hasn't tried out yet," Harry spoke up, peering his head behind the curtain.  
  
"Your damn straight he hasn't!" Sirius growled at his cousin from the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes he has," Bellatrix stated, whipping her raven hair out of her eyes only to have it fall back in place.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, he tried out with Lily Potter when they had that sickening duet together. He wasn't even suppose to be on stage and they should BOTH be disqualified, but I'm willing to be generous and count that as his audition."  
  
Hermione scowled at the wavy haired Slytherin as Sirius gave her the 'evil' eye but Lupin sighed. He knew all too well that Bellatrix was not one to back down and quite frankly, he was too sleepy to put up much of an effort anyway.  
  
"Fine...we'll count that as James audition," Lupin stated, holding up his hand to his friends before they could argue.  
  
"Let's be serious, it's not like James has any competition," he whispered. "And besides, that song he did with Lily was wonderful. It will be hard to top it."  
  
"Good point," Sirius smirked as he thought it over for a moment. "Alright, lets move on."  
  
"Hey, since when did you become a judge?" Hermione asked, turning to stare at the smirking Gryffindor.  
  
"Ah come on Mione," he winked, watching her gasp as she heard 'Mione'. "Who better then me to tell people just how bad they are at acting?"  
  
"I can think of a few," Lupin replied matter of factly, staring at the him from the corner of his eye as Sirius frowned at him. "Let's move on, shall we?"  
  
"Fine," Sirius sniffed, pretending to be hurt and scanning over the list as James hopped of the stage and sat right beside a blushing Lily.  
  
Sirius studied the couple for a moment and smiled. James was trying to have a conversation with her but it seemed Lily's shyness seemed to be coming on strong, her eyes avoiding his altogether as she tried to keep him from seeing her blush.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes then looking down at the paper, snorted. "Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
They watched as the aristocrat made his way onto the stage, his face as cold as always, his gray eyes burning with hate as they feel onto Hermione. She frowned. It was obvious where Draco got it from.  
  
"Whenever your ready."  
  
Lucius nodded slightly and looked down at the script, winking up his brow. It was too long before a deep sneer of disapproval appeared on his lips.  
  
Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius mumbled, pointing to the papers in his hand and snapping his head to look at Bellatrix and ignoring Hermione completely.  
  
The raven haired girl only hunched then shot a glance at Hermione, rolling her eyes in the process.  
  
Lucius, obviously not wanting to talk to her, slowly turned his frosty gray eyes on the Ravenclaw, a disgusted sneer on his face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hermione frowned at him as she debated on rather she should even answer him or not. Lucius' eyes narrowed in deep annoyance as his fingered tightened around the parchment.  
  
"Hard of hearing muggle girl? Speak!"  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you're talking to like that!" Ron fumed already stomping out from behind the curtains, his fist tightening at his sides.  
  
"Ron please-"  
  
"No! I wouldn't let his prat talk to you like that and there is no way in hell-"  
  
"Excuse me? My what?" Lucius demanded, finally turning to acknowledge the red head.  
  
Ron began to speak but quickly caught himself. He had almost blown their cover and he hadn't even called Hermione a 'mudblood' yet. Maybe Hermione was right: he did need anger management.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind it," he stated quickly. "But you just better watch what the hell you say to my girlfriend!" he snapped.  
  
Lucius smirked. "And what if I don't?"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes as he began to reply but one look from Hermione cut him off. He nodded slightly and giving one look at the smirking blond then returning behind the curtains.  
  
Harry smirked him it and Ron hunched. "I won't let him talk to her like that."  
  
"I know mate...just be careful alright?"  
  
Ron nodded but kept his chocolate eyes trained on the blond, watching him hawk like and listened closely.  
  
Peter looked at each other in slight confusion but choose not to speak up, as he usually did.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "You're trying out for the role of Aladdin: a boy who is homeless-"  
  
"HOMELESS?" Lucius asked in disbelief, looking between her and the script. "When the hell did this happen?"  
  
"It always happened...that's the whole point of the story. Aladdin is a homeless boy that lives on the streets and acquires a magic lamp-"  
  
Lucius interrupted her with his cold laughter. "Do your REALLY think that I, Lucius Malfoy, would play such a degrading role? Really, me, a street urchant? That would better be suited for someone like Auther Weasley...or perhaps that boyfriend of yours. They seem to be in the same class of filth."  
  
Hermione could here angry muffles behind the now moving curtain. She looked up at the blond and frowned. "Yes, I do suppose your in your own degree of filth, right Maloy?"  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. "Rather wallow in my own degree then be in that best suited for you and the rest of you mud-"  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore called up to them calmly, his eyes glowing at the blond in warning.  
  
"That's right," Lupin agreed. "Either try out for the role or get off the stage."  
  
Lucius glared at the werewolf before giving one last glance of disgust Hermione's way then exited the stage, storming past a rather furious Ron who was being held firmly by his friends.  
  
"We'll let you know if you get the part," Hermione called after him sarcastically.  
  
"Serverus Snape, your up next."  
  
"Oh this should be pleasant," Sirius barked, leaning back his chair.  
  
The greasy haired Slytherin glided on to the stage, his dark eyes cast down on the quartet, his trademark frown riding his lips.  
  
"Whenever your ready Snivillus," Sirius smirked, ignoring the daggers the Slytherin shot toward him.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and began to sing Aladdin's first song...drawling the words at first, but after seeming to get into them, began to sing with more emotion, his eyes becoming wide slightly and his teeth bared, an insane look on his face as he ending the song with maniacal, evil laughter.  
  
The room was silent, Hermione staring at him with slight worry, Lupin staring with only a blank stare, Bellatrix smirking with an eyebrow raised, and finally Sirius, who had a look of slight disgust, his own eyebrow raised.  
  
Snape stood straight up then, lowering his arms and fixing his long raven robes before leaving them to rest at his sides. He cleared his throat and let his frown play back on his lips, shooting James a side glance as the raven haired boy crackled with laughter.  
  
"Um...thanks...but I don't think Aladdin is the role for you..." Hermione replied honestly.  
  
"Really? Because I thought that was a rather respectful perceptive of the character he was portraying," Bellatrix said thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius stared at his cousin with a light sneer. "You would."  
  
"Did you ever think about the role of Jafar Snape?" Lupin asked in a kind voice. "You almost look similar and well...after seeing you perform...I think you might do better playing that role. He doesn't even sing that much and when he does...well...he sings exactly the way you just did."  
  
"And what's THAT suppose to mean?" Snape snapped.  
  
"That the villain is a psychopath and you seem to fit the role perfectly," Sirius stated, as if this was something he should have already known.  
  
"Just as you playing the role of a slave fits your personality perfectly mutt," Snape replied. "God knows you spend most of your time licking James Potter's ass-"  
  
"Next!" Hermione called quickly, cutting the boy off before the argument could escalate. "Next roles!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
The audience had departed finally, all drifting back to their dorms for sleep after being escorted by their professors, who also went off to their private chambers.  
  
Only those who had tried for the roles remained, all sitting around Albus Dumbledore, who at this time was studying the list of roles and the people who had earned them.  
  
Lily played with her hands nervously, making one of her best friends, Molly, very annoyed. "Relax, you know you got the role! You would make the perfect Jasmine!"  
  
Lily smiled nervously and shook her head. "But Narcissa was very good as well...she didn't freeze up like I did. And she'd also make a lovely Jasmine."  
  
They both looked over to see the blond talking to her circle of friends, Lucius Malfoy standing behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They watched as she said something with a rather distasteful look, making the entire group look in Lily's direction..  
  
Lily turned away quickly. "You see? It seems she already knows she has the part..."  
  
Molly snorted. "Please! Narcissa Black as Jasmine? Lily, the role calls for class. And besides, we both know James landed the role for Aladdin. I couldn't see a better couple then the two of you."  
  
Lily smiled at the red head. " Sort of like you and Auther huh?  
  
Molly blushed lightly. "Maaaybe."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh thank you Molly, you always know exactly what to say."  
  
Molly winked. "I try."  
  
"Your attention please," Dumbledore called out. The talking died down and everyone gave the headmaster their attention.  
  
"The moment I'm sure you have all been waiting for," he replied with a soft smile, then adjusted his glasses so that he may read of the names correctly.  
  
Lily clasped her hands together. This was it. Now she would know if she would be playing the lead role with her beau...or a tree while Narcissa batted her eye lashes madly at him. It was a well know fact that Lucius Malfoy was interested in Narcissa Black and she was indeed intrigued by the blond...or at least by his money...but the girl also often know to steal a glance at James as well.  
  
Lily wasn't really sure what that was all about but she had convinced herself it was nothing at all...just something to make her jealous, (You had to be blind not to notice that she was defiantly feeling warm and fuzzy about James.) for she and Narcissa did not see eye to eye at all.  
Actually, it seemed the blond down right hated her...  
  
"The part of Aladdin will go to James Potter."  
  
The group of Gryffindores erupted with approving applause, James taking this time to stand and bow deeply, blowing out a few kisses before taking his seat again. Lily gasped as he suddenly looked directly at her winked. She turned away quickly, smiling as her friends that surrounded her giggled madly, Molly nudging her in the ribs softly and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"The role of Jasmine will go to Lily Potter."  
  
There was an uproar of disapproval from the Slytherin section, Bellatrix the loudest as Narcissa proceeded to shoot Lily daggers.  
  
But Lily only smiled kindly at her, not fighting the 'HA HA!' in her eyes that flashed brightly at the blond. 'One point for Lily, zip for the curly haired blond bimbo,' she thought to herself but quickly felt guilty for calling the girl a 'bimbo'.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" she heard Sirius snarl as Lucius made a horrid comment about her, both males stand up and Dumbledore already making his way to stand between them.  
  
"Jealous twit!" Molly yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth and looking directly at the Narcissa and her sister as she said this, almost daring them to challenge her.  
  
Ron looked at his mother almost amazed.  
  
"Remind me to throw my mum's behavor in her face the next time I see her," he smirked. Harry laughed, knowing what he meant as Hermione just shook her head and continue to frown at the Slytherins who had yet to die down.  
  
Lily sighed heavily and looked down at her feet. It was obvious this might cause a problem for her. They must have really thought Narcissa had the part of Jasmine bagged...and the last thing she needed was an uproar over something so trivial...  
  
"Well I for one am beside myself about Lily playing the role!" Everyone died down to stare at James Potter who, despite everything said, seemed to be smiling. "I can't think of anyone better-or prettier-to play the role."  
  
Lily could have died as everyone stared between the two, Narcissa glaring hatefully at her as most of the girls did out of pure jealousy, her friends now giggling their heads off while Molly glared at them in annoyance.  
  
James actually wanted her to play Jasmine! And...maybe she was just putting too much into this...but he seemed to fancy her! Could that get any better? Well...him asking her to the ball would be just lovely...along with a few flowers, a violin player...okay, now she was just being silly.  
She smiled at him nervously and didn't hid the fact that she was blushing at his state, which seemed to please the raven haired boy. He gave her his award winning smile despite the disgust glares of most of the girls in the room.  
  
Dumbledore finally was able to calm the room down so that he may continue.  
  
"The part of Jafar will go to Serverus Snape."  
  
Snape only gave a sarcastic smirk before continuing to read over something for the play.  
  
"The part of Rozelle, the Head of the Guard, will go to Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The blond rolled his eyes slowly then continued to consol his would be wife. Hermione gave Harry a apologic look.  
  
'He fit the role better...mean and all...' she mouthed. Harry shook his head smiling, mouthing 'It's fine, I really don't care.'  
  
"The part of Ego, the Parrot, will go to Narcissa-"  
  
"Your making me the parrot!" she screeched angrily, pulling away from Lucius arms, her blue eyes flaring in anger.  
  
"The stupid bird! I will NOT play such a degrading role while that muggle tramp," she pointed to Lily. "Plays MY role!"  
  
An uproar from the Gryffindors broke out as Lily looked away embarrassed, avoiding everyone's eyes. Molly took one look of hurt on the girls face and stood up, ready to let the blond have it. But someone beat her too it.  
  
"Don't you dare call her a tramp!" Harry shouted angrily, standing to his feet. "The only tramp I see is you and that thing you choose to call your sister!"  
  
The room became silent, all eyes trained on the snow white haired boy that glared hatefully at the blond and the Slytherins that surrounded her.  
  
James and the rest of the Marauders shot a rather suspicious look Ron's way, who in turn looked at Hermione who was watching her friend with unease.  
  
Narcissa turned to him, narrowed eyed as well as Bellatrix who was already standing up.  
  
"Excuse me?" she hissed.  
  
"You heard me," he replied matter of factly. "Lily Evans has more talent, let alone grace and class to pull of the role then you do. Don't get upset just because I wasn't the only one that was able to see that." he finished, pointing at his father who nodded in agreement, but still watched Harry with slight suspicion.  
  
Who did he think he was sticking up for his girl...that was officially his job.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called out to him in a hurried gasp. Harry turned to her and studied the alarmed look in her eyes as she quickly darted them in James direction.  
  
It didn't take Harry long to catch on.  
  
"I'm just going to sit now," he mumbled returning to his seat and avoiding the gaze of his father gaze, and the rest of the rooms for that matter.  
  
He could feel James still staring at him. He didn't mean anything but love for his mother, that was why he had stuck up for her. But then, James didn't know that and probably thought there was a motive for him doing it-and unless James pushed the incident aside, Harry would have a problem trying to explain this to him.  
  
A/N: So for the week long delay on this chapter. School will be starting for me tomorrow and I had to prepare for it, not to mention me staying offline until I could update Microsoft to make sure I NEVER get the worm. (Hey, I didn't know what it did, just heard it on the news and decided to play it safe...)  
  
If the chapter sucks, forgive me. Typos, again forgive me.  
  
Next Chapter: Harry finally gets to spend some time with the woman who gave up her life to save his. Oh, and jealously starts to take form in the shape of James Potter...and Sirius is starting to get a little suspicious of a few people...And did I mention that Lupin got a crush on a certain Slytherin?? Oh yeah! And who could forget! Enter Voldemort...  
  
TBC 


	8. James's Jealous Heart and Sirius's Dilem...

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know! Fire and Brimstone come forth and punish thy for failing to update this story any sooner. I am SO SORRY! Pretty much, I've been having school to deal with (which I am happy to say for the first report card, I got straight A's) that and the fact I've really been debating on updating another story of mine, Serpentine in Your Eyes.  
  
But anywho, I want to thank each and every one of you that has been reviewing this story! I honestly didn't think it was all that great at first...but I'm seriously happy it is ^_^.  
  
And now, FINALLY, for you reading pleasure:  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter VIII: James' Jealous Heart and Sirius's Dilemma  
  
James studied the boy that sat only inches in front of him for the millionth time that day. Untidy, messy hair just as his...only it was snow. Sparkling eyes just as bright, only his were ocean colored. A sincere, handsome smile just as his-only it was being given to the WRONG person.  
  
Sirius looked up when he realized James wasn't paying any attention to a word he had said, sighing in annoyance as he noticed James still gawking at his friend Lily Evans and the new transfer student Harry Alexander.  
  
It had been a week since the incident between his cousin, Narcissa Black and Harry about Lily receiving the role of Jasmine in the upcoming play Aladdin. And it had been two days since James had been spying on the two, non stop, every time he even remotely thought they were together.  
  
And ever since, James had taken any and everything anyone said to him about the subject personally, no matter how innocent the remark may be.  
  
It was no doubt in his mind: his best friend was definitely jealous.  
  
"James, why don't you just go over there, pummel the guy, and snatch Lily in your arms, flying into the midnight sky on your racing broom?" he called out loudly, enough for many ears to over hear.  
  
James spun around in his chair, his chocolate eyes flaring. "I am NOT jealous Sirius, for the last time today!"  
  
"Then WHY do you keep WATCHING them like that!" Sirius shot back, not knowing if he was more annoyed by James behavior or the lack of his friend acknowledge of it.  
  
"I am NOT watching them!" he shot back. "I was only looking at the professor for more instruction on how to do this stupid transfiguration!"  
  
"Professor McGongall is OVER THERE!" Sirius shouted, pointing his finger to the east side of the room, where indeed, the young McGongall was standing, glaring at the pair in disapproval at their loud shouting.  
  
"Fine," James stated matter of factly. "Then I was studying the things she wrote on the board."  
  
"Prongs, she didn't WRITE anything on the board!" Sirius stated, amazed by how bluntly and rather poorly James was lying to his face.  
  
"I can look at the blank board and PRETEND there are notes on it if I want to!" James stated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from everyone that were now staring at the him, including Lily and Harry.  
  
Sirius gave his friend another disbelieving look then rolling his eyes, went back to trying to figure out how to change his pet owl into a puppy without something odd being wrong with it like last class. (Last time he had mangaed to give it the face of a jackel, the body of a fish, with at least the TAIL of a puppy.)  
  
"I swear you are so obvious," he mumbled.  
  
"There is NOTHING to be obvious about!" James shouted back.  
  
"Mr. Potter! If you don't mind I prefer not to hear another word about whatever love problems you may be facing with Miss Evans!" Professor McGongall called out to him angrily. "You are a sixth year, so I suggest the next time you enter my classroom, you leave the immaturity at the door!"  
  
James face turned countless shades or red before his eyes dropped to this twitting fingers, trying to drown out the sounds of snickering around him.  
  
Stupid Harry. This was all HIS fault. The nerve of that wannabe putting the moves on his Lily...even if she officially wasn't his yet...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shook his head as he stole a glance at his father. He had tried multiple times before to explain to James he wasn't interested in Lily but his father, as he learned, could be quite thick headed and stubborn when it came to such things.  
  
All though, he had to admit, it was fun to see just how much his father cared for his mother.  
  
"Maybe you should go ask James to work with you," he whispered to Lily. "You know, so that he will get it though his thick skull I'm not interested in you the way he is."  
  
"The way he is?" Lily asked innocently, staring at Harry with startled eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He's nothing short of jealous. He really thinks that I have some thing for you."  
  
"But why would he care if you did?" Lily asked, with a slight blush. Sure, she knew the answer, or at least, the one she hoped to hear, but still: it would be nice to hear it from someone else-then if the gods willed it, James himself.  
  
"Because he likes you Lily," Harry laughed, not believing how silly his mother was being. Ever since that day at the tryouts, he had gotten to know the woman he had never been able to know better he could have dreamed.  
  
She was as kind, as sweet, and as caring as he thought her to be. And not too surprisingly, seeing as Sirius and Lupin had told him this many times before, they had plenty in common.  
  
Both he and his mother loved to sit outside and study the things around them, listening the comfort of the tranquility around them. They both excelled in charms and defending themself with a wand, although he was certain most of that talent, as well as Quidditch, came from his father.  
  
Lily giggled slightly then turned to look at James, who at that moment was indeed, staring between the two of them, only ceasing when he caught those emerald eyes staring at him, and quickly pretended to be interested in Sirius grunts of annoyance.  
  
How great was this? Not only had she gotten her beau to notice her, but he was actually jealous over her as well! Now how many girls could honestly state claims such as these? And to think: she wasn't even trying to make him jealous.  
  
Poor Harry. If this continued, Sirius would end up breaking up his face, just to shut James's pouts up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And did you see the way he was laughing about it all?!" James shouted to his surrounding friends. Both Peter and Sirius groaned as Lupin merely shook his head in reply, not really paying much attention to his friend as he tried to study for the upcoming Potions exam. He was due to work with Serverus Snape in only a couple of hours...since it wouldn't be long until the moon would come out of hiding and he would have to be placed in the Shrieking Shack until the following morning.  
  
James had been ranting like this ever since he'd seen Harry stick up for Lily and he was getting quite exhausting: if you tried to give him advice on how to tell Lily his feelings, he state he had no idea what you were speaking of, on the other hand, if you tried not to ignore him in anyway on the subject, he proceeding to go into fits of 'how dare you not care'.  
  
Which was exactly what he was doing now, seeing as Sirius and Peter placed pillowed over their heads and Lupin was carefully trying to read.  
  
"You don't understand what's its like to be the way I am right now!" James accused the three of them, a hurt expression on his face. "At least try to listen to my pain!"  
  
"Not when it's causing US so much grief in the process!" Peter's muffled cry came from under the pillow.  
  
"And we do understand what you're going through: it's called hormones," Sirius grumbled matter of factly.  
  
"I am not going through hormones!" James cried. "I already have hormones! I don't need to go through those anymore! This is about some guy trying to put the moves on my girl and no one even cares!"  
  
"But Serverus does it all the time, and not once did you ever over react about it," Lupin pointed out, turing a page of his 1001 Ways to Build the Perfect Potions, 6th Edition.  
  
"But we're talkin Snivillus!" James cried. "Who WOULD be threatened by THAT git? No, this fool looks, talks, and acts like me!"  
  
"Not nessiarly," Lupin stated calmly. "For instance: he's not being as immature as you are right now."  
  
"I'm not being immature!" James shouted at his friend, his fingers curling up into small fist at his sides. Lupin stared at them unphased, then after pausing to raise an eyebrow at James, went straight back to reading his book.  
  
"You're ranting over something you've already told us five separate times about a girl that isn't even your girlfriend. So it's either immaturity, jealousy, or prehapes...both." he yawned, turning to another page with interest.  
  
"Padfoot!" James cried, whipping his head around to stare at his raven haired friend who at the moment groaned in annoyance. "Tell him I'm not immature or jealous!"  
  
"Hey, leave me out of this!"  
  
"Well who's side are YOU on!" James shouted, folding his arms over his chest and huffing angrily.  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes and slammed his book closed. "Look, I really don't have time for this because I'm going to be late for my study lesson. But James, if this is really, truly bothering you then maybe you should go talk to Lily about this."  
  
"Talk to her about what?"  
  
"Maybe about how you feel?"  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about!" James shouted, making the trio groan. "It has nothing to do with me liking her...cause if I did I would have told her already!"  
  
"But you JUST said-"  
  
"Details, details!" James waved off. "It's the principle of the whole thing! Harry thinking he can come in on my parade and reign! It's mad!"  
  
"Whatever Prongs," Lupin stated, gathering his books in his arms and heading toward the door of their dorm room. "You just keep living in that twisted little world of yours, meanwhile, if you need me for anything of true importance, I'll be in the library until nightfall."  
  
"What are you going there for?" James asked, both Peter and Sirius staring at him disbelieved at how calm he quickly became.  
  
"I told you already: I'm going to have a study session with Serverus. Potions he may be but Transfigurations he ain't."  
  
"What are you going to help that git for?" James asked, frowning up slightly. Lupin sighed.  
  
"James, I'm not having this argument again. I already had it with Sirius and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"What argument? Wait, what I miss?"  
  
"Nevermind it," Lupin snapped, avoiding the eyes of his friends. "...you just worry about Harry and Lily, and I'll worry about Serverus and myself."  
  
James watched as his friend quickly departed, not even bothering to at least say 'goodbye'.  
  
He turned to face Sirius, his face quizical as he noted the rather sour look on his best friend's face. Peter, at this point, had finally come completely from under the pillow and now was doing some studing of his own.  
  
"What was that all about Padfoot?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...it's nothing Prongs," Sirius said with a slight growl to his voice, making James frown up and Peter glance over at them, now distracted from his reading.  
  
"It must be something...you growled," Peter stated softly.  
  
"I ALWAYS growl!" Sirius snapped defensively, making Peter jump slightly.  
  
"Yeah...but not like that," James agreed. "And don't snap at Wormtail, he was only stating a fact."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yeah...sorry about that Wormy."  
  
Peter sighed. He rather didn't like be around Sirius when he was upset, especially if James wasn't anywhere near them. Sirius had a bad temper and it seemed only James could really keep it in line...and when that wasn't the case, then it was Lupin.  
  
But then, nine times out of ten, Lupin was the reason Sirius was upset in the first place...  
  
"That's alright Paddy."  
  
Sirius sent him a sharp look at the word 'Paddy' and Wormtail only raised his eyebrow at him and smiled brightly. James snickered.  
  
"But I mean, since when was Lupin and that greasy haired bastard on a first name bases?" Sirius complained. "And every time I turn around, it's 'Oh, I have to study with Serverus' or 'I can't now Padfoot, Serverus is expecting me.'! I mean, damn, doesn't it bother you?"  
  
James stared at his friend with slight concern. "Well actually...no. I never really thought about it that much Padfoot. But now I have a new question: How come you do?"  
  
The room was silent. James continued to stare at his friend with slight concern as Sirius looked away from him, only to meet the eyes of another concerned friend, who at this point, had shut his book.  
  
"...it's nothing like that, really," he began.  
  
James mouth made a large 'O' shape. "You MEAN..."  
  
"I SAID it was nothing LIKE that!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Okay, so just what IS it like?" James demanded, trying hard to hide his amazed look and keep a steady face. Peter darted his eyes back and forth between the two, oblivious to what exactly they were talking about.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Look Prongs...it's like odd okay? I mean I think I'm confused, or something..."  
  
"I sure as hell know I am," Peter stated, still studying the two. His statement was ignored.  
  
"Well...what do you feel? Or how do you feel?" James asked softly.  
  
"That's just it," Sirius laughed. "I don't really know how I feel! I mean, when he says he's going off with Snape, I get so suspicious that something else is gonna happen."  
  
"You mean...more then studying?" James stated softly.  
  
"Yeah...and I dunno, it just makes me...upset," Sirius stated softly, sitting up on his bed. "Upset and confused cause I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Uh...maybe because you want what's best for Moony?" James offered. "I mean you always say he's like a little brother..."  
  
"No James, you and Peter are like my little brothers," Sirius mumbled. "But this...this is different..."  
  
"OH!" Peter stated loudly, clapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. James rose an eyebrow. "Just catching up?"  
  
Peter tossed him a look then turned back to Sirius, a concerned expression on his face. He took in a deep breath then finally, spoke again. "Then perhaps maybe James isn't the only one that should tell people how they feel."  
  
"What ARE you people talking about with that!" James demanded. Peter waved him off. "I mean, maybe if you told Lupin about your feelings, then something could be done about this Snape business. Otherwise, you look like a possessive friend."  
  
Both Gryffindors stared at Peter in shock.  
  
He stared between them and hunched his shoulders. "Well it sounded like something Moony would say."  
  
"Yeah...but coming from you...wow, you should do it more often," James stated, slowly nodding his head.  
  
Peter blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"You know Wormy-"  
  
"Wormtail. Wormy is just odd."  
  
"Okay, Wormtail," Sirius corrected himself, rolling his eyes at his friend. "I think I might take you up on your advice. I just might do that."  
  
"Good, you too James," Peter stated in a mock stern manner.  
  
James blinked at him in confusion. "Again-what are you people talking about?"  
  
There was a loud groan between his two friends. "What?"  
  
A/N:  
  
I promise you that I WILL update this story either next Saturday or sometime sooner! You have my word. Thanks for reading!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
James faces off against Harry ::gasp::, Snape does a little taunting to poor Sirius ::double gasp::, Narcissa thinking of a scheme to get rid of the competition, play wise and man wise ::triple gasp:: and since he wasn't in the last Chapter: Enter Voldemort (for real this time) ::applauds::  
  
TBC... 


	9. A Man Called James

A/N: Thank You so much for all the Reviews! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Prongs  
  
Chapter IX: A Man Called James (Part I)  
  
"...so what you're saying is if you were to turn you wand counter clockwise then that makes the incantation more effective?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so," Lupin nodded, a small smile on his lips as he watched Snape flicked his wrist around as he had been told, turning his robin into a small garden snake. Snape smirked at him.  
  
"Wasn't nearly as hard as that fool made it be."  
  
"You're just a fast learner," Lupin replied matter of factly. "And Professor McGongall is not a 'fool', she's quite intelligent and-"  
  
"Damn Lupin" Snape sneered, not failing to let his amusement shine in his eyes. "Learn how to take a joke why don't you?"  
  
Lupin frowned at him, then blushed slightly. "You still shouldn't say such things."  
  
"My God, you Ravenclaws, always so literal," Snape sniggered, shaking his head in a disapproval. Lupin's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"You will excuse me if I choose to stick up for what I believe in Serverus, it's a 'Ravenclaw' thing."  
  
"Don't take things so seriously."  
  
"Then don't say things in a form that one would take them seriously," Lupin snapped, shutting his book. Serverus only smirked at him, which caused the brunette to stare at the Slytherin in slight anger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Lupin, you're sort of cute when your face is flushed like that," Snape stated in a quiet tone, heavy in thought.  
  
Lupin stared at him in disbelief, his eyes slightly wide.  
  
"What? Where did that come from?"  
"You asked me why I was smirking," Snape stated matter of factly. "So I told you. What's the matter Remus...can't handle it?"  
"I've handled better compliments from worse people," Lupin stated coldly, still frown much to Serverus's delight. "Take Lucius Malfoy for instance."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"It is, not that is matters much," Lupin mumbled, turning toward the window of the library. He could see the sun sinking below the horizon, the sky shades of light purples, oranges and pinks. He felt his panic rise to his throat...in only a matter of minutes, it would be nightfall.  
  
"Well I'd love to continue this rather interesting conversation but I think I may have to take a rain check," Lupin announced. "I have somewhere I need to be."  
  
"Oh but what's the rush?" Serverus smirked, standing onto his feet and walking around the library table. Lupin could see a predatory look in his eyes and felt a chill running up his spine.  
  
Sure, he had always wondered what it would be like to have Serverus...but of all times...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hmm?" the raven haired Gryffindor answered as he looked up from his book. He frowned when he saw who it was.  
  
"What do you want kid?"  
  
Harry gave a deep sigh at his godfather's tone of voice. That and the fact Sirius had actually called him 'kid' and they were in the same year.  
  
"I was looking for James, but I think he's avoiding me-"  
  
"And why would he have to avoid you?" Sirius stated defensively.  
  
Harry blinked at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that every time I try to explain things, he either ignores me and goes in the other direction."  
  
"And I wonder why," Sirius grumbled, still pretending to read his book.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "Look, it's NOT what you think."  
  
"And you're going to tell me what I think, is that it?" Sirius replied coldly, raising an eyebrow at Harry.  
"There is NOTHING going on between me and Lily."  
  
"Ha! I knew you were trying to-say what?"  
  
"You heard me," Harry replied softly. "There is nothing happening between Lily and me. I know how much she likes da-uh-James and you'd have to be blind not to see how much James likes Lily."  
  
Sirius stared at Harry for a long moment, the frown never fading and his eyes even narrowing on his handsome face.  
  
"Look, I'm not joking!"  
  
After another good glance over, Sirius sighed and slammed his book shut, sitting up completely on his bed and standing on his feet, walking over to his dresser and filing through it, looking for something.  
  
"I know it's around her somewhere..." he mumbled more to himself then to Harry, who stood behind him, watching curiously. "Ha! Here it is! Now let's see..."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"If I wanted you to see, then I'd have pulled it out," Sirius growled lowly.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Harry grumbled back. He would have to tell Sirius about his rather less then pleasant attitude when he got back to his own time...  
  
"James is headed out to the Quidditch Pitch, probably to get a good fly in," he said finally, placing whatever he had been look at, what Harry guessed was the Marauder's Map, back in his drawer, under something.  
  
"He usually does that when he's stressed out, seeing as the next match isn't until the upcoming year," he added, giving Harry a narrowed back glance.  
  
"Oh-um, thanks Pa-"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Sirius." Harry quickly corrected himself, not wanting to face the fury of his godfather. Yeah, he would DEFIANTLY have to point out to Sirius he was a 'meanie' in his school days.  
  
"Are you still here? I need to go somewhere and I don't want you poking around in our dorm room...it's bad enough you're here now," Sirius stated coldly, breaking Harry from his thoughts and causing him to look up.  
  
Sirius had placed a raven school robe over his school uniform, the tradition vest with the Gryffindor color's on the V lining, along with the Gryffindor crest on sown on the right corner, a white cotton shirt underneath and gray slack pants that cuffed at the bottom, a nice pair of dragon hide boots with a gold buckle over the mid foot.  
  
His hair was loose now, sweeping nearly to his mid back and pouring over his eyes, making them nearly hard to see. He looked quite handsome, Harry wondered were exactly he was going but knew better then to ask him.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm gone, thanks," Harry tried to smile. He did not receive one in return, only a rather cold stare as the right eye brow rose.  
  
"Still here?"  
  
"Leaving..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And I mean, I just don't know...Hermione wasn't it?"  
  
The brunette nodded her head slowly as she continued to listen to Lily Evan's dilemma, much to her delight.  
  
She had honestly thought it was going to be a lot harder for her, seeing as she had been told at this time, Voldemort had begun his rise in power and the hatred toward muggle borns was far more fierce in this time. She really liked having an conversation with someone more like herself...even if she wasn't suppose to know this person at all.  
  
"Please continue."  
  
"Well...I think it's really lovely that James is jealous over me," Lily admitted, blushing slightly. Hermione smiled. If only Ron could be so obvious...  
  
"But then when he does, he get's very immature and hard to comprehend."  
  
"Oh? How so?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. Lily thought for a moment as they turned into the Great Hall and stopped at the end of the Gryffindor House table, unaware of the other students already there.  
  
"Well...Sirius told me he rants and raves like he's mad, but whenever his friends try to give him advice on the subject, he just denies it, then rants some more. He told me Peter even asked James if he needed to visit Madam Rosalind, (A/N: She's the nurse that Madam Promphy is assisting.)and James hexed his head clear off-literally."  
  
"Hmm..." Hermione replied soflty, then smiling burst into soft laughter. Lily stared at her slightly confused. "What?"  
"Sounds like a typical boy in love to me. And from the sounds of it: He's got a BAD..."  
  
"In...love?" Lily gasped. Can we say, EVERY GIRL'S DREAM?? But then...Hermione was probably only trying to make her feel better...  
  
"That's what it sounds like to me...but then I could be wrong," Hermione pointed out, taking a book that she had from under her arm and glancing at the table, looked at it with curiosity.  
  
"But then again, you'll never go until you find out. I mean, no one says you have to sit around and wait for him to tell...cause at the rate he's going, he will end up in the medical wing-or worse-if you don't get it out of him soon."  
  
Lily gave her a sweet, serene smile. "Thanks Hermione, you're a great help!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Only repeated what Molly told me to tell you, that's all." Lily stared at her blankly then looked over the girls shoulder to see the flaming red head giggling as Auther Weasley spoke to her. She rolled her eyes. It figured.  
  
"Under any circumstance-thanks." She turned on her heel, excitement flaring. This was her chance and she wasn't going to blow it. I mean, wouldn't playing Jasmine be more enjoyable if Aladdin was actually her boyfriend, no acting about it?  
  
"Hey! I thought we were going to study!" Hermione called after her. "Flirt now, study later!" Lily called back to her and Hermione gave her a disappointing look. She shook her head and looked around the Great Hall.  
  
The Ravenclaw table was nearly empty, as she near, most of them were either studying, playing wizard's chest (as Ron had been doing earlier with Frank Longbottom, the reason he was nowhere to be found) or taking bed early.  
  
The Hufflepuff table was completely empty and except for a small group of Slytherins, all the mother's of father's of someone in her own time that lived to make her life a living hell, that table was empty as well.  
  
Only the Gryffindore table seemed to have more then ten students sitting at it, one of which, being Peter Pettigrew, the man who would grow up to betray not only Harry and his parents, but Sirius Black, the entire order and even the Dark Lord himself, if you truely wanted to count him in.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath. Dumbledore had explained to each of them that although most of the people had done things in their present that was hurtful and down right hateful, which at times would call for revenge, they were under no circumstances, to change major events or give them away to those unaware of the events that would take place involving them.  
  
This meant she would most certainly have to be polite to Peter Pettigrew or risk someone finding out the truth. Oh well, better then Harry, she supposed.  
  
"Um...Peter?" she spoke to him softly. The rather small young man looked up, his eyes darting around wildly, in alarm. She had startled him.  
  
"Oh! Hello...Hermione Granger isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. He gave her a rather nervous smile as he tried to calm himself. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Well my study partner rather ran out me...saw a boy she fancied or rather a boy who fancied her" Hermione stated, frowning slightly at the fact she was ditched...and more so that she was the one that offered the idea in the first place. " and I really need to study for my Potion's exam tomorrow. You any good at it?"  
  
She watched as Peter laughed hard, his face turning a light shade of red, causing some of the other students to send a look his way.  
  
She frowned. "Well?"  
  
"Gosh, I'm not too good at anything," he smirked slightly, making a ridicule at his own lack of knowledge.  
  
Figures.  
  
"But if you really want to study, I can try to help...although I think you'd be doing most of the helping. I really don't need to fail another test anyway, and with Sirius being moody, Lupin studying with Snape and James, well, being a psycho, I guess you're my next best hope!"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a sarcastic small. "Well thanks."  
  
Peter chuckled softly. "Sorry, I just think it's rather funny you think I'm good for anything."  
  
Hermione shook his head. Now why couldn't this Peter Pettigrew be in her time? He seemed laid back enough, not so uptight and feeble as he was later in life, still had the childish, round face but again, rather-nice to be around. He was loyal, and very supportive of his friends...seeming to look up to them in a sort of way. Sure, he did cower back slightly when yelled at but still...what, Hermione wondered, had changed so drastically he ended up the way he did in her time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not really understanding you Narcissa," Bellatrix yawned impatiently as her eldest sister watched the red head leave the Great Hall, a sneer of dislike plastered on her face.  
"I mean you got Lucius wrapped around your finger, and let's just be honest, the man is a looker, has power even at that age and not to mention, he's rich."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So why go after Potter?"  
  
"He's different," Narcissa stated as if it couldn't be more obvious, still letting her blue eyes trail after the muggle born. "And I thought I explained this to you before."  
  
"As if I listen to you babble," Bellatrix crackled. "And in any case, I still don't understand it. He's got power, a pure bloodline, a fortune....just as Lucius. So what makes him so different."  
  
Narcissa sighed and turned to glare at her wavy haired sister. "Because Bellatrix, he's the one thing out of my grasp. Lucius was easy to catch, his looks alone accomplished that job for me. But not James. No matter how much I bat my eyes at him, or flirt, he still doesn't seem to notice. Or rather, blows it all off. And all the muskrat as to do is enter the room and she can catch his attention? Think Bellatrix, Lucius is great but Potter is greater! He's the one thing that is stands for everything Slytherins oppose."  
  
"And that's good," Bellatrix yawned.  
  
"Just think, you idiot, what it would be like if I had HIM wrapped around my finger! If I could bring him HIM into HIS control!"  
  
Bellatrix frowned. "But the master has already tried to sway the Potter's over to his ways. And as we both know, he growing quite restless with them."  
  
"I know that dear sister...but think of it! James Potter, son of the infamous Andrew and Anita Potter, turned over to our side as a Death Eater! He's already powerful...just think what use he would be...and more importantly...think what that could do for our standings if we could turn him over."  
  
Bellatrix blinked at her sister for a few moments, then gave her a sinister grin. "Nothing better, then pleasing the Dark Lord, ah Narcissa, of coarse you will allow me to assist you?"  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do suppose I could. You can start by keeping a watch over that mudblood while I place my first plan into action."  
  
Bellatrix became surprised. "You have one already?"  
  
"But of coarse, dear sister. Did you not over hear the mudblood's conversation? It would be shameful not to think of one. Just do as I say: watch for the redhead mudblood and keep any of Jame's little friends away from us while I work."  
  
She stood on her feet, smoothing her beautiful pressed robes, and flicking a bunch of curls over her shoulder, then headed for the door.  
  
"Before this night is through, that mudblood will be long out of the picture and I'll have James eating out of my hand by this time tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Huh? Where was Snape's taunt? Where is Voldemort, you wonder? Weren't they suppose to be in this chapter? Well that's right: this is one of my famous two parters. So that means you'll have to wait until next week for part two. ::Evil Laughter Ensues::  
  
TBC 


End file.
